Una princesa entre tinieblas,,, (versión Bleach)
by Priss
Summary: ICHIGOxRUKIA. AU. TERMINADO. Ella siempre estaba en la oscuridad. Pero con ese hombre, la oscuridad que la rodeaba dejaba de ser triste, para volverse una simplemente hermosa. Uno de mis fics de Shaman King y adaptado para Bleach. NEW CAP: 25.
1. El fracaso de una primera reunión

**. ****Una princesa entre tinieblas .**

De: **PRISS**

Primera versión

15-AGT-06

24-ABR-07

Versión Bleach

20-DIC-17

11-ENE-19

_Capítulo I: El fracaso de una primera reunión._

* * *

_Ella siempre estaba en la oscuridad. Dormida o despierta, los ojos cerrados o abiertos, no importaba… todo era negro. Pero con ese hombre, la oscuridad que la rodeaba dejaba de ser triste, para volverse una simplemente hermosa._

* * *

Veían a su padre caminar de un extremo a otro de la estancia.

Sus hijos, divertidos al principio, se burlaban del nerviosismo de su progenitor, más ahora parecían haberse fastidiado.

Kaien, el mayor, estaba perdiendo la batalla contra el sueño, los ojos le pesaban y cabeceaba constantemente, como si el ir y venir de su padre lo estuviese arrullando. Mientras que su hermano menor, Ichigo, refunfuñaba a cada minuto; su mirada llena de fastidio y enojo, lanzando indirectas contra las visitas que aún no llegaban.

Zangetsu se giró, mirándolos reprobatoriamente y de no haber sido por el sonar del timbre, seguro que ahí mismo discutían.

Dos mujeres, una de largos cabellos blancos y una más joven de cabello oscuro, eran a las que el mayor de los Kurosaki esperaba con ansias.

**~ Shirayuki, amor, me tenías preocupado.**

La mujer solo sonrió ante el interés de su futuro esposo.

Sentía que él estaba exagerando, aunque ella nunca llegaba tarde a sus compromisos, sin embargo hoy. . .

**~ Tuve que ir al colegio por Rukia, no podía dejar que viniese sola.**

_"Fantástico, la señora no viene sola."_

Pensaba el menor de los hermanos, fastidiado de esta situación.

Su padre iba a casarse por segunda vez en la vida. ¡ Qué gran cosa !. Al recibir la noticia, por supuesto que ambos hijos se opusieron, y más con el inservible pretexto que Zangetsu les dio. . .

**~ Quiero darles una familia.**

Les dijo el señor; de sus hijos obteniendo solo negaciones.

Tenían veinticinco años, ya no eran unos niños que necesitasen de una figura materna que los cuidara o les diera cariño.

Pero los gemelos Kurosaki no sabían que las palabras de su padre no eran para ellos, sino pasar las mujeres Kuchiki, quienes acababan de llegar a la casa.

**~ Te dije que Momo me acompañaría.**

Entonces la vieron.

Cuando su viejo les dijo que tratasen bien a la pequeña Rukia, jamás mencionó que ésta era una muy hermosa jovencita y no una niñita de seis años.

_"Trátenla como a una hermana."_

Fue lo que Zangetsu les pidió, pero en ese momento, Kaien se rebelaba y embelesado, con la boca abierta, miraba a la belleza.

**~ Como a una hermana, recuérdalo.**

Le decía Ichigo, dándole un leve codazo, logrando sacar a su hermano de su pequeño sueño.

Justo en ese momento, Zangetsu condujo a las damas al comedor; ya conversarían durante la cena.

**_[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_**

**_._**

**_._**

**~ Así que, éste es tu segundo año en preparatoria, Rukia-chan. ¿No es difícil?.**

**~ No más que el anterior, señor.**

La pelinegra dio un bocado al sushi, sin mostrar el menor interés por la conversación, aun cuando su futuro padrastro hacía todo lo posible por ser amable con ella.

No le sorprendía, él le tenía lastima. Rukia lo sabía, lo comprendía. . . y la enfurecía.

**~ Cualquier problema que tengas, por favor no dudes en consultarlo conmigo, o con mis hijos si te inspiran más confianza.** –Zangetsu hizo una pausa, recordando con diversión el calvario que la escuela fue para Kaien.- **~ Aunque, ¿te digo algo?, te recomiendo a Ichigo porque Kaien nunca fue muy bueno en la escuela.**

**~ ¡ Papá !.**

El mayor de los hermanos tenía la cara roja, avergonzado a pesar de que su viejo estaba diciendo la pura verdad.

¿Por qué Zangetsu tenía que decir esas cosas?, la morenita podría pensar mal de él.

Pero Rukia, lejos de las paranoicas ideas de Kaien, sonrió levemente, divertida ante la reacción del muchacho.

Ella podía percibir que era un buen tipo, tranquilo, despreocupado, sencillo. Con tan solo escuchar su voz tranquila y su risa sincera, podía percibir que él era un nombre un tanto peculiar.

Pero Ichigo. . . ahh. Ese era todo lo contrario a su hermano. Su silencio y las indirectas que lanzaba contra ella y su madre le bastaban para saber que él era un hombre brusco, sarcástico.

_"Apuesto a que es un presumido insoportable que cree que todo lo puede."_

Rukia no supo porque pensó todas esas cosas sobre el joven.

**~ Yo lo hice solo, apuesto a que la princesita puede hacerlo sola también.**

Solo el silencio siguió las palabras del pelinaranja.

Estaba disgustado, ¿qué no era obvio?.

Un buen día, su viejo les dijo a él y a su hermano que iba a casarse y que formarían una nueva familia con las Kuchiki.

¡ Por favor !. Desde que su madre murió, Zangetsu poco se preocupó por sus hijos.

Kaien se la pasaba con sus amigos, hasta parecía que ni vivía en la casa. Mientras que Ichigo, enfrascado en la escuela, rara vez veía a su padre y hermano.

¿Y su padre le hablaba de formar una familia?. ¡ Estaba loco !.

El menor de los gemelos estaba molesto, pero no con la ojivioleta, sin embargo, no midió sus palabras, estas. . . solo salieron de su boca.

Más para su sorpresa, Rukia sonrió irónica.

**~ El señor Zangetsu ya me lo había dicho, no cabe duda de que ambos hermanos son muy distintos, no importa que sean gemelos.**

**~ Claro, yo tengo el cabello naranja, Kaien no. Espero que no te sea muy difícil saber quién es quién.**

Nuevamente se guardó silencio. Indirectamente, Ichigo estaba llamando "tonta" a la chica.

El silencio se alargó, pues el Kurosaki había tocado un tema sensible en la jovencita, quien con tristeza se mordió el labio inferior.

Zangetsu estaba a punto de reprender a su hijo, pero en ese momento la voz de Rukia sonó. . .

**~ Podrían estar a rapa o tener el cabello pintado de verde, azul, rosa. . . ¡ da igual. !**

**~ ¿Qué?, ¿estás ciega?.**

Una sonrisa entre sarcástica y triste adornó el rostro de la pelinegra; un nudo en su garganta. Estaba dolida, estaba furiosa, sin embargo se mantuvo firme y respondió.

**~ Felicidades, Ichigo, acabas de resolver el misterio. Y ahora que lo sabes. . . ¿podrás recordarlo?.**

El muchacho se quedó sin habla.

Ella debía estar bromeando, no lo aparentaba, pues andaba por la casa como si nada, no tiraba las cosas ni tropezaba con los muebles.

Entonces, incrédulo, el pelinaranja la miró a los ojos y fue entonces que notó que estos carecían de brillo, como la más bella de las noches, una noche sin estrellas.

Un ambiente incómodo y silencioso se formó alrededor de la mesa. Para ser su primera reunión como familia, esto había sido un completo desastre. Era de esperarse que cada uno de los presentes pensara que esto simplemente no iba a funcionar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Uno de mis fics más largos e intensos ^0^ . . . tenía que adaptarlo para Bleach.

Y por ello, esto será bastante OoC.

También fue complicado decidir que personajes utilizar. Por ejemplo, esta vez no quise que Hisana y Byakuya fueran los padres de Rukia.

En cuanto a la ceguera de la pelinegra, pues ella será bastante independiente y andará por toda Karakura como si nada, pero esto un fic, así que. . . no nos preocupemos por detalles ^0^ .

**.**

**.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

Aha, un nuevo HAOxANNA, ahora con una trama bastante… ¿complicada?. Más adelante les diré porque.

Sé que es muy fácil notar cuando una persona no puede ver, pero esto es un fic, así que… ignoremos los detalles.

Y por último, creo que es mi primer UA donde utilizo a Yoh. Lo necesitaba para buena parte del fic ^^'.

* * *

**.**


	2. El que no quería una hermana

**. ****Una princesa entre tinieblas .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo II: El __que no quería una hermana._

* * *

Su conciencia simplemente no lo dejaba en paz y de por si ya tenía suficiente con que Kaien, enfadado, no le dirigiese la palabra o que su padre le echase en cara lo mal que trató a Rukia.

_"¿Cómo iba yo a saber que la enana era ciega?."_

Pensaba el muchacho.

¿Acaso su padre tuvo el tiempo para decírselo?: no !. El muy infeliz solo les mencionó que la niña era distinta a las demás y que debían tratarla con mucha delicadeza.

Ahora Ichigo se sentía mal, muy mal. No debió hablarle de esa manera, pero estaba enojado.

**~ Vaya, sí que soy patético.**

Susurró para si el Kurosaki.

Se estaba comportando como un adolescente, rebelde y necio, que arma un berrinche al saber que su viejo ha decidido rehacer su vida.

**~ Maldición, Ichigo, tienes veinticinco años, madura.**

Se decía a sí mismo, tratando de encontrar una buena razón para justificar su comportamiento.

La verdad es que estaba celoso.

Para Zangetsu, incluso para Masaki, su madre, Kaien siempre fue el preferido. Bueno, el primogénito siempre goza de ciertos beneficios.

Quizá lo puso violento el ver como su viejo hacía hasta lo imposible por ser amable con Rukia, removiendo unas cuantas heridas y recuerdos de su niñez.

Tal vez el pelinaranja no quería consentir a esa chiquilla, ni que la familia entera la tratase con guantes de seda; tal vez le dolía que su padre la tratase mejor de lo que jamás lo trató a él. Tal vez no le gustaba que ella y Kaien se llevasen tan bien, mucho mejor de lo que con él, siendo su hermano de sangre y gemelo, se llevaban.

O tal vez, quizás, estaba celoso de que a Rukia le hubiese simpatizado Kaien y no él. . . tal vez si quería una hermanita, tal vez quería ser el hermano mayor que la cela de todo y de todos.

_"O tal vez, simplemente. . ."_

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza, queriendo deshacerse de todas esas locas ideas que le habían llegado a la cabeza.

Entonces echó un vistazo al patio de la escuela; ya era hora de la salida y no la veía por ningún lado. Ichigo estaba a punto de irse, creyendo que ya no la encontraría, pero la vio. . . caminando sola.

Y una vez más, el Kurosaki se preguntaba si acaso la pelinegra en verdad no podía ver, pues ésta andaba sin compañía alguna, como si nada; caminando segura y a ciegas.

**~ Maldición, eso es imposible.**

Ichigo susurró para sí.

**~ ¿Segura que no estás fingiendo?.**

Preguntó él, acercándose a ella y andando a su lado.

Rukia se giró, ligeramente sorprendida. Para su desgracia, reconocía esa voz y ese tono cargado de fastidio, ese hombre solo podía ser. . .

**~ Ichigo !.**

Se formó un silencio entre ambos. La ojivioleta no comprendía porque se sentía nerviosa estando con este hombre, más recordando el mal rato que él le hizo pasar, frunció el ceño. La humillación al recordar sus palabras la hizo mostrarse tal cual era por primera vez desde que perdiera la vista.

**~ ¿Qué quieres?.**

**~ ¿Qué?, ¿no puedo venir a la escuela por mi hermanita?.**

**~ Baka !.**

Rukia siguió su camino, intentando ignorar al muchacho, pero él la tomó con fuerza del brazo, impidiéndole dar siquiera un paso.

**~ Te llevo a tu casa.**

Lo escuchó decir; sintiéndolo tan cerca que la hizo estremecer.

La Kuchiki nunca se había sentido tan insegura ante ningún hombre, pero él. . . tal vez era que no podía verlo, que no sabía cómo reaccionar, tal vez era su fuerte voz varonil que la hacía dudar en sus palabras. Más entonces la mujer curveó las cejas con enfado.

**~ ¡ No quiero tu lástima !.**

Le dijo indignada y negándose a cualquier tipo de ayuda que el Kurosaki le quisiera brindar.

**~ ¿De qué estás hablando?, solo quiero disculparme por lo de la otra vez, nada más.**

**~ Bien, ya lo hiciste, ahora déjame en paz.**

**~ Espera.**

Rukia se había soltado del agarre del muchacho, cosa que no duró mucho, pues este volvió a sujetarla del brazo.

**~ Déjame hacer algo para compensarte. Te llevaré a casa.**

**~ ¡ Suéltame, no me toques !.**

La pelinegra casi gritó, forcejeando con el que pronto sería su hermano. Estaba confundida, su pobre mente era un enredo de emociones y sentimientos.

Se sentía humillada, dolida, sorprendida por la repentina amabilidad de Ichigo; enojada porque no la dejaba en paz, desesperada porque quería alejarse de él. Y todo ese remolino de emociones era culpa del pelinaranja.

Rukia estaba dispuesta a gritar, más justo en ese momento. . .

**~ Oye, ¿qué le haces a Rukia?. ¡ Suéltala !.**

Le exigía un muchacho de cabellos rojos, quien lo apartó bruscamente de la Kuchiki.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron con seriedad, más el brillo de la ira se desbordaba en los ojos de cada uno de ellos.

**~ Renji !.**

**~ ¿Quién es él, Rukia?. . . ¿te hizo daño?**

**~ No, no importa. ¡ Vámonos !.**

**~ Pero, Rukia, él. . .**

**~ Vámonos !.**

La pelinegra jaló a su amigo con mirada suplicante, ansiosa por irse de ahí.

Así, se alejaron dejando a Ichigo tragándose su coraje; furioso con la chiquilla de ojos violeta y, aunque no lo aceptara, celoso del pelirrojo.

Preguntándose: ¿quién demonios era él y por qué le tenía tanta confianza a Rukia?.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:

**Aqua.** Muchas gracias. Me alegra que siempre leas mis fics. Yo te agradezco por tus reviews.

**Strellita.** Gracias. Espero que este fic también te guste. Fue difícil elegir a los padres. Isshin siempre fue la primera opción 0v0.  
**.**

**.**

Ichigo tenía que arrepentirse por ser un maldito con Rukia.

Ahora comienza a cuestionarse qué siente por ella.

No quiere admitir tan fácilmente que ella le gustó mucho a pesar de que apenas la ha visto un par de veces 0v0 .

**.**

**.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

Hao, Anna e Yoh. . . ¿hermanastros?.

Bueno, para este fic quería que fuesen medios hermanos, pero como que las cosas hubiesen sido más difíciles.

Como sea, me gustó la parte en que Hao no sabe ni lo que siente ni lo que quiere.

* * *

**.**


	3. Me recuerdas a alguien,me recuerdas a mí

**. ****Una princesa entre tinieblas .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo III: Me recuerdas a alguien. . . me recuerdas a mí._

* * *

Poco más de un mes desde aquella vez, Ichigo no había vuelto a ver a Rukia, y sin embrago no podía sacársela de la cabeza, lo cual lo tenía de pésimo humor y muy distraído.

El pelinaranja trataba de concentrarse en un proyecto para la empresa de su padre. Debía esforzarse el doble para demostrar que se había ganado su puesto de trabajo por sus habilidades y esfuerzo y no solo por ser el hijo del dueño. Sin embrago. . . Rukia Kuchiki era la que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Justo en ese momento, la vibración de su celular lo sacó de su distracción.

**~ Habla Ichigo.**

**~ Ah, hermano, menos mal que respondiste.**

El joven de extravagante cabellera arqueó una ceja. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía?, tenía que ser su inoportuno hermanito.

**~ Ayúdame, tengo un pequeño problema.**

**~ ¿Una novia obsesiva otra vez?.**

No era la primera vez que Ichigo le hacía un favor a su hermano, aunque francamente está vez no estaba de humor.

Y estaba decidido a negarse y que Kaien arreglase la situación solo, pero al escucharlo. . .

**~ Es Rukia.**

El corazón del pelinaranja pareció dar un vuelco, su latir se aceleró y una molesta ansiedad lo invadió.

**~ ¿Qué hay con la enana?, ¿le pasó algo?.**

**~ No, no. . . ¡ cálmate !. Le dije que iría por ella a la escuela, pero, verás. . . surgió algo.**

**~ ¿Qué podría ser más importante que. . . ?**

Ichigo casi gritó; sabía que Kaien era más despreocupado que él, pero esto era demasiado.

Entonces escuchó varias voces del otro lado de la línea. Ichigo frunció el ceño.

**~ Estás con tus amigos, ¿verdad?.** -Una risita nerviosa se escuchó como respuesta.- **~ ¡ Imbécil !, deberías estar aquí trabajando, ni siquiera debiste decirle a Rukia que irías por ella. ¡ Y para colmo me dices que la dejaste plantada por estar de parranda !.**

El menor de los gemelos estaba furioso; su hermano seguro se había dejado arrastrar por Ikkaku y Hisagi a algún bar. Y lo que era peor, no podía ser que dejara a Rukia sola y más teniendo en cuenta su condición.

**~ Lo siento, en verdad. . . ¿podrías ir por ella?.**

**~ ¿Qué dices?**

**~ Por favor, Ichigo. Te compensaré luego, ¿sí?.**

**~ ¿Y cómo demonios piensas hacer eso?, además. . .**

**~ Te veo luego hermanito.**

Fue lo único que Ichigo escuchó antes del constante sonar del teléfono al colgar.

El Kurosaki luchó contra el impulso de azotar su móvil en el suelo. Su ceja derecha subía y bajaba, incrédulo de que su hermano se hubiese atrevido a dejarlo con la palabra en la boca.

**~ Maldita sea !, ¡ esto no puede estar pasando !.**

Se dijo a sí mismo, resignado a enfrentar este problema en que su gemelo lo había metido.

Ichigo entró a la oficina de Ishida, disculpándose por dejarle todo el trabajo, pero debía atender un asunto personal. . . con urgencia.

Su amigo y socio se acomodó los lentes; por lo regular los "asuntos personales" del pelinaranja tenían que ver con favores para su gemelo.

**~ ¡ No digas nada !.**

La voz del Kurosaki dejó la advertencia bien clara.

Uryuu no habló, pero la expresión burlona en su rostro irritó aún más a Ichigo, quien sin más, salió apresurado, esperando que la pelinegra aun estuviese en la puerta de la escuela, aunque sinceramente lo dudaba.

Hacía más de una hora que habían terminado las clases y para colmo estaba lloviendo con fuerza.

En ese momento, un sin fin de paranoicas ideas cruzaron la mente del Kurosaki. Probablemente la enana intentaría regresar sola a su casa y con esta lluvia. . . Podría perderse o algún sujeto podría molestarla al verla sola e indefensa, o peor aún, si tenía un accidente. . .

Ichigo sintió la desesperación como nunca antes; pisando con fuerza el acelerador de su auto, solo un pensamiento albergaba su mente.

_"Por favor, que nada le haya pasado."_

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**_._**

**_._**

Aunque sintió que le quitaban un peso de encima, Ichigo se sorprendió al comprobar que la chica seguía fuera de la escuela, sola, pero bien.

Rukia se resguardaba de la lluvia bajo un árbol, pero aquella era más que una llovizna y la chica había terminado empapada.

Sin embargo estaba furioso con Kaien, por supuesto, pero extrañamente también con ella. La idea de que seguía esperando a su hermano, le dejó la garganta seca.

El pelinaranja se acercó a ella y sin decir palabra alguna, le cubrió con su gabardina negra. El corazón de la ojivioleta se aceleró, nerviosa al percibir que ya no estaba sola. Creía saber quién estaba justo frente a ella, pero dudó por un momento, más se atrevió a preguntar. . .

**~ ¿Ichigo?.**

**~ ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?.**

La Kuchiki giró el rostro, ocultando el rojo en sus mejillas.

**~ Tu aroma.**

Le dijo sincera, aunque lo cierto es que también tuvo la sensación de que se trataba del menor de los hermanos Kurosaki y no supo porque.

**~ Ven, te llevo a tu casa.**

Le dijo él, tomándola de la mano. Más Rukia no dio un solo paso y en cambio susurró un débil "no".

El joven, quien no estaba de humor, oprimió la mano de la chica con un poco más de fuerza.

**~ No seas necia, Rukia.**

Dicho esto, Ichigo la obligó a subir al auto.

Solo el silencio los acompañó por largo rato, mientras seguían atorados en el tráfico que la lluvia había provocado.

**~ ¿Por qué eres tan obstinada?.**

Fue el pelinaranja el que rompió el silencio, tratando de llevar la fiesta en paz con la jovencita.

**~ No quiero la ayuda de nadie, sé que es por lastima.**

El Kurosaki frunció el ceño, incómodo. Si no fuese porque la conocía, él juraría que Rukia miraba el paisaje por la ventana.

**~ Y sin embargo esperabas a Kaien.**

**~ No lo esperaba, era claro que no vendría.**

**~ ¿Entonces?.**

**~ La lluvia. . . esperaba que terminara. . . no me deja escuchar lo que hay a mi alrededor.**

El pelinaranja sonrió ligeramente al descubrir que la chiquilla era independiente aun a pesar de sus ojos; ella no quería depender de los demás.

_"Se parece a mí."_

Pensó el muchacho, quien al igual que la pelinegra, no volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna por largo rato.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Fue difícil darle una personalidad tan despreocupada a Kaien, pero era el papel de ese hermano en la primera versión.

De hecho, en la primera versión era el hermano mayor quien tenía esta situación con Rukia.

Pero no me imagino a Ichigo como el hermano mayor, aunque sean gemelos.

**.**

**.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

Podría decirse que este capítulo fue más bien de relleno, aunque es aquí donde ambos hacen las paces, pues de aquí en adelante ya no van a llevarse tan mal.

Como sea, de este capítulo me gustó la preocupación de Hao.

* * *

**.**


	4. Completamente iguales

**. ****Una princesa entre tinieblas .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo IV: Completamente iguales._

* * *

La miraba fijamente, cada uno de sus movimientos, sin poder apartar sus ojos de su pequeña y frágil figura.

Dios, ¿en verdad era ella?. Ichigo parecía no solo sorprendido, sino también incrédulo.

Rukia lucía radiante, realmente hermosa. Ese vestido blanco con negro y encaje lila, le sentaba muy bien.

**~ Me dijiste que era bonita, ¡ pero es una preciosidad !.**

Solo la voz de su amigo logró sacar al pelinaranja del trance en que su ahora hermanastra lo había hundido.

Bueno, ésta era la boda de su madre, era natural que la pequeña pelinegra se arreglase para la ocasión.

**~ Se ve muy antojable, como me gustaría tenerla para mí solo y. . .**

**~ Cierra la boca, Grimmjow.**

Algo en la voz del Kurosaki delataba su enfado, más este no era solo por las lujuriosas intensiones que su amigo tenía con su hermana, también era el verla a ella en compañía de Kaien.

Como quería que su hermano quitara esa cara de idiota.

Parecía que ambos, tanto Rukia como Kaien, habían olvidado que este último la había dejado plantada bajo la lluvia.

**~ Idiotas.**

Susurró el pelinaranja, fingiendo indiferencia y encaminándose a la barra de bebidas que parecía invitarlo a ahogar su coraje.

A lo mucho llevaba tres o cuatro copas; no le sorprendía que Grimmjow no estuviese bebiendo a su lado.

**~ Ese imbécil debe estar molestando a las mujeres a ver quién acepta pasar la noche con él.**

Murmuró para sí el Kurosaki, luego sonrió al recordar que él no era muy distinto de su amigo.

Era conocida la suerte que tenían con las chicas, pero al menos Ichigo pensaba en otras cosas, en cambio Grimmjow rayaba en la perversidad sexual.

**~ Rukia.**

Susurró el Kurosaki, levantando la copa y bebiéndose su contenido de una sola vez sin querer aceptar que pensaba demasiado en esa chiquilla, mucho más de lo que lo haría un hermano de verdad. . . mucho más. . .

Y fue la desesperación de querer sacarse de la cabeza a la bella chica de eclipsados ojos, lo que hizo a Ichigo mirar en todas direcciones, buscándola.

**~ No está.**

Susurró, extrañado de no verla por ningún lado.

Kaien estaba apartado con sus amigos, y de Rukia, ni su sombra.

_"Algo anda mal."_

Pensó él, dedicándose a recorrer cada rincón de la mansión en busca de su "pequeña hermana".

Entonces, después de unos minutos, escuchó voces en uno de los balcones del tercer nivel de la mansión.

Al acercarse a ver qué pasaba. . .

**~ Vamos, chiquilla, te va a gustar.**

**~ No, no me toques. . . ¡ no quiero. !**

**~ Déjame decirte que es para lo único que sirves, porque ¿quién se interesaría en una chica ciega como tú?**

Las palabras de ese hombre hirieron el orgullo y el amor que Rukia tenía por sí misma.

Así que la pelinegra no dudó en estampar su mano izquierda en la cara de aquel despreciable sujeto, pero no esperó que este le devolviese el golpe, con toda la fuerza que un hombre puede tener.

Rukia terminó tirada en el suelo, tocando su adolorida mejilla.

**~ ¡ Perra !.**

Más apenas dijo aquellas palabras, Grimmjow sintió como alguien lo jalaba con fuerza, obligándolo a girarse y encararlo. . .

**~ No te atrevas a tocarla de nuevo !.**

La voz de Ichigo sonó fuerte y llena de rabia, su sangre hervía por haber sido testigo de aquella escena.

Y sin pensarlo siquiera, el pelinaranja golpeó al que creía su amigo, con todas sus fuerzas, con todo su coraje y con todo su odio.

¿Cómo pudo atreverse a ponerle si quiera un dedo encima, a lastimarla?.

**~ Jamás te perdonaré por esto, ¡ maldito imbécil !.**

**~ ¿De qué estás hablando?. Tú y yo somos iguales, tú también juegas con las mujeres.**

**~ Te equivocas, no somos iguales. . . jamás he golpeado a una mujer, mucho menos a una niña.**

**~ Pero así como yo, tú la quieres para. . .**

Grimmjow no pudo terminar su oración, pues el puño del Kurosaki se impactó con fuerza justo en su nariz.

**~ Lárgate de aquí, no deseo volver a verte. Y el lunes temprano quiero tu renuncia.**

Ichigo lo había arrojado al suelo, mirándolo con desprecio. No podía creer que había llegado a considerarlo su amigo.

Se llevaban muy bien. . . entonces reflexionó en las palabras del peliazul.

**~ No somos iguales, no lo somos, no !. . .**

Se decía Ichigo, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de ello, mientras su ahora ex-amigo se iba maldiciendo.

Ichigo se acercó a la ojivioleta, quien aún yacía en el suelo.

**~ ¿Estás bien, enana?**

Al escucharlo, la Kuchiki se congeló, pero al sentirlo tocarla suavemente de los hombros. . .

**~ ¡ Aléjate, no me toques !.**

Se puso histérica, agitando sus manos contra el Kurosaki, intentando alejarlo de sí, más él la tomó por las muñecas, inmovilizándola.

**~ Rukia, tranquila. Soy yo, Ichigo. . . no voy a dejar que nada, ni nadie vuelva a hacerte daño.**

Rukia lo escuchó claramente, respirando agitada aun, sus cejas se curvearon en señal de angustia.

**~ ¿Lo dices. . . de verdad?.**

Susurró ella. Quería creerle, pero. . . ¿acaso no era amigo del canalla que le hizo esto?.

**~ Ven.** -El pelinaranja le extendió la mano.- **~ Debes cambiarte ese vestido.**

Así, se dirigieron a la habitación que la chica ocuparía a partir de esa noche.

Ichigo le dijo que la esperaría afuera para volver juntos a la fiesta, pero ya habían pasado más de veinte minutos y la pelinegra no salía de su recamara.

**~ Oe, enana. ¿Está todo bien?.**

La llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Preocupado, el Kurosaki abrió la puerta no sin antes advertirle que lo haría.

Y la vio sentada al borde de la cama. Tristeza, quizá resignación en su linda cara.

**~ No voy a ir.**

**~ ¿Qué?.**

**~ No tengo ánimos.**

La chica giró el rostro, queriendo ocultar su patético semblante.

**~ Mira, tu madre ya debe haberse percatado de tu ausencia; se preocupará si te ve así.**

**~ Pero, es que. . .**

**~ Además, la enana que yo conozco no dejaría que algo como esto la hundiera en la oscuridad.**

La chica alzó el rostro, sorprendida.

**~ Tienes razón.**

Le dijo ella, mostrándole una sutil y adorable sonrisa, misma que fue suficiente para congelar al muchacho, quien embelesado, pensaba que la jovencita lucía muy linda al sonreír.

**~ Entonces, te espero afuera, ¿sí?.**

**~ Ichigo, espera. . . es que. . . aún tengo un problema.**

**~ ¿Qué pasa?.**

La ojivioleta bajó el rostro; un tenue rojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

**~ E-el cierre de mi vestido. . . está atorado.**

Un incómodo silencio reinó en la habitación y ninguno de los jóvenes hubiese podido decir si este fue largo o duró tan solo unos instantes.

**~ ¿Quieres que te ayude?.**

Al escuchar el ofrecimiento de su hermano, Rukia solo movió afirmativamente la cabeza y le dio la espalda al Kurosaki mientras sujetaba su vestido por el frente.

Tal vez hubiese sido mejor que Ichigo no la ayudase a quitarse el vestido, pues sus manos temblaron al sentir la suave piel de la chica, además ésta era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca y el dulce aroma de la pelinegra lo embriagó momentáneamente, aún más que las cuatro copas de whisky que se bebió hace un rato.

**~ Te espero afuera.**

Le dijo el muchacho, sin poder apartar la mirada de la espalda desnuda de la joven mujer.

Solo cuando ella se giró fue que los ojos del Kurosaki no siguieron deleitándose con tan bella y delicada imagen.

Finalmente, Ichigo salió de la habitación; su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal por causa de aquella extraña situación.

¿Qué demonios le había pasado en ese momento?; deseó con todas sus fuerzas atrapar a la Kuchiki entre sus brazos y nunca dejarla ir.

**~ ¿Qué me está pasando?.**

Se preguntó, confundido por su actitud y sentir por la mujercita de ojos violeta, pues no sabía exactamente qué era lo que por ella sentía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:

**Aqua.** Muchas gracias por leer el fic. La relación entre este par se está haciendo cada vez más estrecha 0v0 . Perdón por la tardanza, fue una semana ajetreada, trataré de actualizar más seguido. Por favor, lee primero la versión Bleach, a mi me gusta mucho como quedó 0v0 . Gracias.

**.**

**.**

Lástima que su amigo se metió con la chica que tiene en ese estado de confusión al pelinaranja, quien ya comienza a mostrarse protector y posesivo.

**.**

**.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

Bueno, tenía ganas de meter a Anna en una situación así para luego ser salvada por la campana, perdón. . . por Hao.

De aquí me gustó la reacción de Hao al ver lo que Nicrom quería hacer con la Kyouyama.

* * *

**.**


	5. Nunca como un hermano

**. ****Una princesa entre tinieblas .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo V: __Nunca como un hermano._

* * *

Poco más de un par de meses desde que vivían "en familia" y las cosas no iban muy bien que digamos.

Se reunían por las noches en casa para cenar, pero solo eran Zangetsu y Shirayuki los que conversaban. Kaien muchas veces intentó sacarle algunas palabras a la joven de ojos violeta, con no muy buenos resultados.

Pero hoy, el mayor de los gemelos no los había acompañado, pues, según él, había tenido algo más importante que atender.

**~ Se volvió a ir con sus amigos, ¿verdad?.**

La voz del Zangetsu sonó seria, tan solo para ser seguida por un largo suspiro de resignación.

**~ Si ya sabes, ¿para qué preguntas?.**

Ichigo habló sarcástico, irritado, con su hermano por supuesto, pero más con sigo mismo. ¿Por qué no podía seguir el mal ejemplo de su despreocupado hermano y negarse a seguir con esta farsa?.

El pelinaranja alzó la mirada como buscando una respuesta. . . y la encontró.

Era por ella, porque contaba las horas para poder verla, porque le había prometido protegerla, después de todo ahora es su hermano mayor y debía comportarse como tal, ¿verdad?. . .

_"¿Verdad?."_

Ichigo giró el rostro, apretando los dientes.

Sus pensamientos tenían un sentido totalmente distinto al que él quería imponerles. Así que, molesto con sigo mismo, se puso de pie y abandonó el comedor, disculpándose por estar cansado.

Zangetsu se rascó la cabeza mientras miraba a su hijo salir del lugar.

Él nunca estaba cansado a pesar de participar en los proyectos en los negocios familiares. Lo que su padre no sabía era que Ichigo en verdad estaba cansado, cansado de trabajar el doble con tal de mantener la mente ocupada y sacarse de la cabeza a la enana. Pero no podía. . .

Y al final del día, aunque se proponía llegar tarde a casa y no cenar con la familia, simplemente las tremendas ganas de verla eran más fuertes que la razón y su fuerza de voluntad.

**~ Lo único que quiero es cuidarla de lejos y saber que ella está bien, solo eso.**

En todo esto pensaba el pelinaranja cuando, desesperado por no poder pensar en otra cosa, ni mucho menos conciliar el sueño, abandonó la cama y se dirigió a la cocina.

Necesitaba algo fuerte y bien frio, pero el que se quedó frio fue él al encontrar allí a su tormento.

Ichigo tardó en reaccionar, necesitaba grabarse cada detalle de Rukia, quien parecía no haberse percatado aun de su presencia.

La chica vestía una pequeña camiseta y pantaloncillos que dejaban al descubierto sus perfectas piernas.

Ahora, el Kurosaki la veía más frágil y delicada, ella era tan delgada que parecía que se iba a romper; mientras que la luz de la luna que se filtraba por algún ventanal, iluminaba su hermosa y blanca piel, dándole a la mujer un aspecto sinceramente divino.

**~ ¿Asaltando la nevera a media noche, enana?.**

La Kuchiki jadeó al escuchar esa voz, en parte porque se creía sola y también porque se trataba precisamente del menor de los gemelos.

Desde el incidente con Grimmjow, ellos no habían hablado mucho. Un saludo, uno que otro comentario durante la cena, pero nada más.

**~ Tenía sed, ¿acaso no puedo saciarla?. Y, y. . . ¿por qué siempre me dices enana?.**

Decía la pelinegra, poniéndose a la defensiva y tratando de ignorar a ese hombre. Luego enojándose de verdad al percatarse de que él siempre la llamaba "enana".

**~ Porque lo eres. Por cierto, deberías encender las luces, no sé cómo puedes andar a oscuras.**

El largo silencio de Rukia le hizo entender al pelinaranja que había metido la pata.

**~ Yo siempre estoy en la oscuridad.** -Le dijo.- **~ No importa si estoy dormida o despierta. . . ¡ todo es negro !.**

Un aire de decepción se escuchaba en la suave voz de la chica.

**~ Lo siento.**

Rukia negó con la cabeza. Ya estaba acostumbrada a las burlas y a las humillaciones; a que muchas veces hablaran con ella olvidándose de que no podía ver ya más.

**~ ¿Quieres hablar?. Digo, es mi deber como tu hermano mayor.**

Ella le dedicó una sutil sonrisa.

_"Yo nunca te consideraré mi hermano. . . nunca."_

Pensaba la mujer, mientras, sin saber porque, aceptó la propuesta del pelinaranja.

Hablar. . . hace mucho que no hablaba con alguien.

**_[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_**

**_._**

**_._**

**~ Y en la escuela, Momo me ayuda mucho. Por lo general graba las clases para que yo las escuche después.**

**~ Vaya, tu sí que sabes superar los límites.**

**~ Bueno, el braile me ayuda bastante.**

Ichigo la miró por largo rato. En su vida había conocido a una chica tan única, que hacía todo por mantenerse a flote.

Para ir a la escuela y regresar a casa, se confiaba por completo de su sentido auditivo.

**~ Con que eso es. A simple vista nadie pensaría que. . .**

**~ ¿Soy ciega?.**

**~ ¡ Lo siento !.**

**~ ¡ Ya deja de tenerme lástima !.**

Un largo e incómodo silencio los acompañó de pronto. ¿Por qué siempre que intentaba hablar con ella, terminaban callados y de mal humor?.

Ichigo suspiró cansado, la verdad es que había algo más de lo que quería hablar con ella. . .

**~ ¿Me dirás lo que pasó esa noche?.**

**~ ¿Qué noche?.**

**~ Rukia, por favor.**

La voz de Ichigo sonó llena de fastidio. Habló sin tacto y sin preocuparse por disimular el súbito cambio de tema, así era él después de todo.

La Kuchiki se estremeció al escuchar la voz ronca del muchacho. La verdad es que estaba avergonzada por aquel mal rato, pero necesitaba desahogarse.

**~ Kaien. . . me dejó cuando llegaron sus amigos. . .**

Finalmente la ojivioleta decidió hablar.

Estaba sola, fastidiada del ruido que lastimaba sus sensibles oídos, entonces lo escuchó por primera vez, a Grimmjow.

Él le había dicho que Ichigo necesitaba tratar con ella algo delicado, así que. . .

**~ Dijo que me llevaría contigo.**

**~ Ese bastardo !.**

El Kurosaki apretaba fuertemente los dientes, furioso de que el pelizul quisiera aprovecharse de la inocencia de la joven frente a él.

**~ Lo demás ya lo sabes.**

La voz de Rukia sonó cortante, ya no quería recordar más.

Así que simplemente, volvieron a cambiar de tema.

Rato más tarde, Ichigo reía ligeramente, le divertía hacer enojar a esa enana.

Estaba maravillado, se la estaba pasando muy, muy bien, sin embargo giró el rostro, clavando sus sorprendidos ojos en el reloj que marcaba las dos de la mañana.

**~ ¿Tan tarde es ya?.**

Susurró, mirando fijamente a la joven.

Habían conversado durante dos horas en medio de la oscuridad y en susurros. Para él ésta había sido una noche maravillosa e inolvidable. Nunca había podido hablar con una mujer por más de diez minutos pues siempre se aburría, pero con Rukia no pasaba así.

Y se preguntaba si podía tener otro momento como este con ella, pero por ahora. . .

**~ Creo que deberías ir a dormir.**

**~ ¿De qué hablas?, no tengo sueño.**

Ichigo sonrió travieso; sin previo aviso, tomó a la chica de la mano y la llevó a su habitación ante las quejas de ésta.

**~ Las princesas no deben estar despiertas a estas horas.**

**~ ¿Princesa?. ¿Qué pasó con eso de "enana"?.**

**~ Buenas noches, hermanita.**

Rukia quiso burlarse de Ichigo por la forma en que la estaba tratando, pero el solo posó la mano en sus cabellos, alborotándolos.

El pelinaranja ya caminaba hacia su propia habitación cuando Rukia quiso reclamarle por todo eso.

Al cerrar la puerta de la recamara, la pelinegra se llevó las manos al pecho, su corazón latía con fuerza, haciéndola estremecer. Era por Ichigo. . . más un dejo de tristeza se asomó en sus opacos ojos.

**~ Él realmente me considera su hermana menor.**

Se decía la jovencita; su voz. . . un susurro con aires de tristeza.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:

**Maeda Ai.** Gracias por leer. Como dices, habrá muchos problemas, peleas y celos. La relación irá evolucionando 0v0 .

**.**

**.**

La relación entre el ichiruki va avanzando, aunque Ichigo se mienta a si mismo con eso del "hermano mayor".

Pero Rukia sí le creyó T_T .

**.**

**.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

Sí, sí, ya sé que le estoy dando mucha facilidad a la joven para hacer las cosas, a pesar de que se supone que está ciega.

Pero esto es un fic; quise hacerla como Madoka (Get Backers) aunque un poco más independiente (sin Mozart ^^').

Y un poco menos que Ryu (Saint Seiya) él hasta peleaba ¬¬'.

Aquí me gustó como Hao no puede contra las ganas de ver a la rubia.

* * *

**.**


	6. Alejarse de la chica

**. ****Una princesa entre tinieblas .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo VI: Alejarse de la chica._

* * *

**~ ¿Podemos hablar?.**

Ichigo arqueó una ceja ante la inusual petición de su hermano.

¿Cuántas veces habían hablado sobre sus gustos o metas?. . . ¡ nunca !. Y ahora estaba aquí, pidiéndole hablar de un asunto bastante serio y delicado.

**~ ¿Qué?, ¿por fin eres el único de tus amigos sin una novia?.**

Preguntó el pelinaranja; una divertida sonrisa cruzándole el rostro.

Kaien sonrió y bajó la mirada, ligeramente intimidado de hablar de estos temas con su gemelo. Pero apenas le mencionó la razón de sus problemas y preocupaciones, Ichigo dejó de tomar el asunto a la ligera.

**~ Es. . . Rukia.**

El menor de los gemelos frunció el ceño.

La verdad es que hablar sobre la enana no era algo que le emocionase mucho, en especial. . . por los celos.

**~ Creo que ella. . . ¡ me gusta !.**

**~ ¡¿Qué?!.**

Kaien fue directo al punto y se olvidó de rodeos, sorprendiendo a su hermano con sus palabras, quien ya se imaginaba los sentimientos que su gemelo tenía por la Kuchiki, más nunca quiso escucharlo con sus propios oídos, ni de la boca del mismo Kaien.

**~ ¿Qué voy a hacer?.**

Se preguntaba en voz alta el pelinegro.

Rukia era tan joven, casi una niña, pero ese no era el mayor problema.

Zangetsu se los dijo, que probablemente lo que esa chica necesitaba era una familia y que ellos dos debían ser dos buenos hermanos mayores que la protegerían y la celarían como si fuesen verdaderos hermanos de sangre.

**~ Pero ella es tan hermosa que. . . ¡ creo que estoy enamorado !.**

Ichigo no podía más que oprimir fuertemente los puños mientras escuchaba la forma tan apasionada en que su gemelo hablaba de la ojivioleta. No le gustaba, no lo soportaba.

**~ ¿Qué crees que debo hacer, Ichigo?.**

Con expresión seria, Kaien miró a su hermano, quien en verdad parecía estar desesperado y si alguna vez necesitó de la opinión de Ichigo, ese momento es ahora.

El menor de los Kurosaki siempre fue más serio y antisocial, probablemente él le daría una perspectiva que Kaien, por más que se esforzaba, no encontraba.

**~ Aléjate de ella.**

**~ ¿Qué?.**

**~ Es lo mejor para Rukia, recuerda que aún es muy joven, además. . . seguramente solo le traerás problemas y a ti también. Dudo mucho que los viejos estén de acuerdo con la idea.**

Kaien lo escuchó atentamente, las palabras de su hermano tenían mucho sentido. Recordaba que una de las primeras cosas que les dijo su padre, era que no quería tener ningún problema en su matrimonio por causa de ellos.

El pelinegro bajó la cabeza, resignado a olvidarse de su amor por la Kuchiki, convencido de que era lo más prudente y lo mejor para la chica. Eso creía Kaien, sin saber que Ichigo había dicho esas palabras más para sí mismo que para su hermano.

La verdad es que el pelinaranja estaba desesperado y se forzaba en intentar ver a la enana como su hermana, pero todo esfuerzo era en vano porque solo lograba pensar más y más en ella y prendarse de tan adorable chica.

Y ahora. . . solo el silencio era lo que ese par de hermanos compartían.

Nunca fueron muy apegados que digamos, así que Kaien en verdad debía haber estado desesperado como para acercarse a su gemelo y hablar.

**~ Mejor vámonos.**

Susurró Ichigo, sin siquiera una respuesta o comentario de su hermano, es más ni siquiera lo miró.

**~ Claro, cenar en familia. No sé cómo voy a poder soportar esto, Ichigo, verla todos los días, tenerla tan cerca como para abrazarla, pero tan lejos. . .**

Kaien hablaba sintiendo más con fianza con su hermano, sin saber que este había estado celoso de él desde que la pelinegra llegó a sus vidas. . . ¡ NO !, toda la vida tuvo celos y envidia de Kaien, quien era más talentoso y social, pero Ichigo llegó a ignorar esos sentimientos.

Más tratándose de Rukia. . . maldición, los dos estaban interesados en la misma mujer y a Ichigo le costaba mucho trabajo ignorar esta situación.

Ambos jóvenes abandonaron la oficina, Kaien con una sonrisa fingida en el rostro e Ichigo con el ceño torcido.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**.**

**.**

Que fácil era hablar y proponerse ser un hermano ejemplar para Rukia, pero al tenerla frente a sus ojos. . . las cosas ya no parecían tan fáciles.

Kaien sentía un dolor en el pecho, como si le hubiesen oprimido el corazón, negándose a siquiera mirar a la ojivioleta, además de permanecer serio y callado.

Aunque la chica no podía ver, si podía percibir el extraño comportamiento del mayor de los Kurosaki, pero en cuanto a Ichigo. . . tampoco actuaba muy normal que digamos.

Cuando ella se dirigía a él, la pelinegra sentía el ambiente muy pesado y el pelinaranja le contestaba de forma cortante, con tono de fastidio. Ese hombre estaba enojado y la Kuchiki no sabía el por qué.

_"Ni siquiera sé si está enojado conmigo o no."_

Pensaba ella, quien simplemente ocultó el rostro tras unos cuantos mechones negros y no dijo más durante la cena.

Bonita familia, ¿no?. Pero estaba bien, era mejor así.

¿Por qué llegó a imaginar que él podría verla como algo más que a su hermana?. No, para ese hombre ella no era más que una niña fastidiosa que había venido a hacerle la vida imposible.

_"¿Cómo iba él a interesarse en una chiquilla ciega?."_

Se preguntaba Rukia, reteniendo las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos y soportando el nudo en su garganta que comenzaba a sofocarla, lastimándola. Era una sensación de dolor que la hacía sentir miserable.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:

**Aqua** ((Pues ambos están muy lejos de verse como hermanos, aunque en este cap, los pensamientos de Rukia van claramente dirigidos a Ichigo. Agradesco mucho que leas este fic. Ojalá este nuevo cap te guste.))

**.**

**.**

Y ahora Rukia es presa de la inseguridad. Todo por culpa de las señales contradictorias de Ichigo.

La trata bien, la trata mal, trata de ser más cercano a ella, pero luego se aleja.

Esta será una relación muy complicada 0v0 .

**.**

**.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

Por supuesto, tenía que hacer que ambos hermanos se interesaran por Anna; es más emocionante de esa manera, ¿nop?.

Aquí me gustó el consejo de Hao, que es más para sí que para Yoh.

* * *

**.**


	7. Nadie que se interese en mí

**. ****Una princesa entre tinieblas .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo VII: _Nadie que se interese en mí.

* * *

El silencio que se formó entre ambos era de lo más incómodo.

_"Tal vez no fue una buena idea ofrecerme a traerla a la escuela."_

Pensaba el joven pelinaranja, impaciente por llegar a la preparatoria y despedirse de su hermanastra.

El semáforo en rojo tan solo alargó todavía más aquella tortuosa situación.

Esto era muy incómodo y estaba mal, muy mal. Rukia se había alejado completamente de él, fingiendo mirar el paisaje, sin dirigirle la palabra. Pero, ¿de qué se sorprendía?, si fue él quien la alejó con su actitud grosera y cortante.

_"Maldita sea, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?"_

Fue por la mañana, cuando al ver la tristeza que cubría las gemas violetas de la enana, que Ichigo se arrepintió. La había hecho sentir mal sin ser esa su intención, solo quería hacerle un bien y no causarle problemas, no esperaba que las cosas resultasen así.

El rojo se volvió verde y el auto del Kurosaki finalmente avanzó.

Cuando llegaron a la preparatoria, Ichigo intentó hablar con Rukia, más ella impaciente, abandonó el auto, alegando que se le hacía tarde, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Ichigo la miró alejarse, indeciso de ir tras ella o no.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**_._**

**_._**

Para Momo era muy obvio que algo le pasaba a su amiga de negros cabellos. No era su silencio; Rukia rara vez hablaba con las demás personas, ni que sus ojos estuviesen clavados en la ventana, simulando ver la diversión fuera del salón de clases. . .

_"Es su aura. . . hay un pesado aire de tristeza a su alrededor."_

Pensó Momo mientras suspiraba, agradecida que la clase por fin hubiese terminado y que fuese hora del descanso.

**~ ¿Y bien?, ¿no me digas que tu madre habló de más y volvió a recordarte el accidente?.**

**~ Momo.**

La voz de la Kuchiki sonó reprobatoria, a pesar de que su amiga tenía razón en cuanto a que en sus pláticas con su mamá, ésta solía hablar del accidente en que la luz se apagó para Rukia, hundiéndola en la depresión.

La ojivioleta sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, ya tenía suficientes preocupaciones como para todavía sumar algo que se supone ya estaba en el pasado.

**~ ¿Entonces?.**

**~ Bueno, yo. . .**

Rukia giró el rostro, tratando de sentir la presencia de sus compañeros, más todos habían volado a la libertad de treinta minutos.

**~ La verdad, Momo. . . ¡ es que soy una tonta !.**

**~ ¿Por qué dices eso?.**

**~ ¿Cómo puedo siquiera tener la esperanza de un chico se interese en mí?.**

Al parecer, Rukia estaba completamente convencida de sus palabras, como si fuesen su única verdad. Después de todo, ¿qué no era obvio?. Tan solo era una chiquilla de dieciséis años, con mal carácter y por si esto fuera poco. . . ciega. ¿Qué hombre querría cuidarla toda la vida?.

Los ojos de la Kuchiki comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras Momo le acariciaba suavemente los cabellos.

**~ Rukia, ¡ no digas tonterías !. Sabes bien que eso no es verdad.**

**~ Por favor, ¿Qué hombre podría enamorarse de mí?.**

**~ Renji !, él siempre ha estado enamorado de ti, incluso mucho antes de lo que pasó. Y desde entonces, él. . .**

**~ Se olvidó de mí.**

**~ Ie. . . él te ama mucho más. Él sería tan feliz si le dieses una oportunidad; solo ansia protegerte.**

La Kuchiki escondió el rostro en la paleta de su banca. Estaba harta, simplemente no quería escuchar la misma canción de siempre.

Renji no era un mal chico, al contrario, él era el único hombre que valía la pena, y según recordaba, era muy apuesto. Pero Rukia nunca pudo compartir los sentimientos que el pelirrojo le profesaba. Para ella, él no era más que. . .

_"Mi hermano."_

Pensó, recordando de inmediato al culpable de que se sintiese de esa manera, su hermano. . .

**~ Ichigo.**

El nombre del pelinaranja escapó de sus tibios labios sin que la misma Rukia se diese cuenta de ello. Con tristeza, Momo dobló sus cejas. Así que eso era; no le gustaba ver a su amiga sufriendo por un hombre que seguramente no la merecía, así que decidió ayudarla a olvidarse de ese sujeto.

**~ Renji vendrá a la hora de la salida. Dice que lo hace por ver a su amigo Izuru, pero yo sé que solo quiere verte.**

**~ Momo, en verdad yo no. . .**

**~ Un clavo saca otro clavo y no creo que en verdad quieras seguir ilusionada con tu hermanastro. Solo inténtalo, ¿sí?.**

Momo tomó entre sus manos una de las de la Kuchiki, rogándole por aceptar. Rukia suspiró resignada, girando el rosto hacia la ventana, volvió a fingir que podía ver el paisaje. Pensaba en las palabras de su amiga, tal vez ella tenía razón, y la única forma de sacarse la estúpida idea de que ella e Ichigo podían ser algo más que hermanos, era intentar algo con Renji.

**~ Está bien.** -Susurró.- **~ Lo intentaré.**

Fue la última palabra de la ojivioleta, quien después guardó absoluto silencio, escuchando sin prestar atención, los planes que para ella tenía una muy feliz Momo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:

**Natsumivat** ((Hola. Gracias por leer el fic. Siento el tamaño de los caps, es que me desespero por avanzar 0v0 . Pero la relación está avanzando y pronto comenzará el amor ^/^))

**Maeda Ai** ((La relación entre ambos es difícil, pero avanzará poco a poco. Y bueno, tendrán muchos problemas a lo largo de la historia.))

**.**

**.**

Creo que este capítulo fue de relleno. Aunque sirvió para mostrar el sentir de Rukia por Ichigo.

Y para que este último siga confundiéndola con sus acciones contradictorias ^0^ .

**.**

**.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

Aunque aún no he tratado como tal los sentimientos de la pareja, ya se ha creado un aire de atracción entre Anna y Hao.

Bueno, creo que esto ha avanzado muy lento, pero a partir del siguiente capítulo las cosas avanzarán de verdad.

* * *

**.**


	8. Devolviéndole ese beso robado

**. ****Una princesa entre tinieblas .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo VIII: _Devolviéndole ese beso robado.

* * *

Rukia se preguntaba si había tomado la decisión correcta, pues se sintió sofocada apenas Renji la tomó de la mano. Fue un contacto suave y sutil, pero que a ella le incomodaba.

La Kuchiki estaba descubriendo lo difícil que es forzarte a estar con un hombre que no te gusta de esa manera.

**~ ¿Te llevo a casa o prefieres pasear por la ciudad?.**

El pelirrojo le habló con voz suave, invadiendo su espacio personal.

La pelinegra no respondió, estaba muy ocupada tratando de soportar la claustrofobia que le provocaba esta situación.

_"Con él es distinto. El ambiente es agradable y su aroma me hipnotiza. Su voz me derrite y me hace desear estar entre sus brazos por horas."_

La chica se relajó sin darse cuenta. Pensar en un hombre cuando se está con otro, da muy buenos resultados.

Pero su ensueño se rompió cuando sintió como Renji tomaba sus mejillas y la acariciaba con ternura.

**~ Re-Renji, yo no quiero que. . .**

**~ Shuuu, no hables, Rukia. . . no ahora.**

Le decía Abarai, mientras acercaba su rostro al de la ojivioleta, ansioso por posar su boca en esos dulces y suaves labios. El corazón de la joven latió con fuerza, sabía lo que iba a pasar. Ella dudó por un momento, recordando al hombre que ella deseaba, más recordó también que el pelinaranja no tenía ningún interés por ella, al menos no como mujer.

Y cerró los ojos, un simple reflejo al esperar su primer beso, pues de cualquier forma no había diferencia para ella. Con nerviosismo, la Kuchiki esperó a ser besada, pero el momento no llegó.

La chica abrió sus lindos ojos, pero no se percató de lo sucedido hasta que la habilidad de escuchar volvió a sus oídos.

**~ ¡ Aléjate de ella !.**

Esa voz. . .

_"Ichigo !."_

La joven tembló al pensar en ese hombre, luego todo fue tan rápido y confuso. Escuchó como ambos chicos discutían y como alguien terminó en el suelo, luego sintió como la jalaban del brazo. . . ese era Ichigo. No podía decir como sabía, solo. . . lo sabía y ya.

**~ ¡ Vámonos !.**

Dicho esto, el Kurosaki la hizo entrar en el auto; su voz dura traía consigo un aire de enojo que el pelinaranja no se molestó en ocultar.

Rukia tardó en reaccionar, cuando lo hizo, le reclamó a Ichigo por su actitud.

**~ ¿Qué crees que haces?. Detén el auto, voy a bajar.**

**~ ¿Para regresar con ese cretino?, ni lo sueñes.**

**~ Renji es un buen chico, además es mi amigo, no quiero que hables así de él.**

Ichigo frunció el ceño al escuchar como la pelinegra se expresaba del bastardo pelirrojo, defendiéndolo.

**~ ¡ Dije que no !.**

**~ Es mi vida, no tienes derecho a entrometerte.**

**~ Por supuesto que tengo derecho, ¡ soy tu hermano mayor !. . . que no se te olvide.**

El pelinaranja terminó gritándole y Rukia se quedó en silencio al escuchar esas palabras que le habían dolido mucho. La tensión fue tanta que los jóvenes no se dirigieron la palabra por el resto del camino.

Cuando llegaron a casa, la pelinegra bajó del auto e ignorando al Kurosaki, pretendía ir directo a su habitación. Ichigo la iba siguiendo, caminando apresurados, interrogándola con desesperación. ¿Quién era él?, ¿por qué le tenía tanta confianza?, ¿por qué lo defendía?, ¿era su novio?. . . ¿realmente iba a besarlo?.

**~ Ya déjame en paz !.**

Le gritó ella.

**~ ¡ Contéstame !.**

Ichigo la tomó con fuerza del brazo; apretaba los dientes, sus pupilas desteñidas. Estaba loco de celos.

**~ ¿Querías que él te besara?.**

Rukia no respondió. Como pudo, se zafó del agarre del Kurosaki y entró a su habitación, seguida por el pelinaranja, quien estaba fuera de sus casillas pues la sujetó y la arrojó sobre la cama.

**~ ¿Qué crees que haces, animal?.**

Le gritó ella; lo que vino después no se lo esperaba, tan solo sintió como Ichigo la sujetaba de los hombros con fuerza y le plantaba un fuerte beso, casi salvaje.

Con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa, Rukia ni siquiera correspondió aquel arrebato, se quedó helada mientras la boca del pelinaranja devoraba la suya en un beso brusco y sin una pizca de delicadeza.

Finalmente, el Kurosaki se separó de la joven, quien respiraba agitada sin saber que decir o que pensar. Las pupilas de la Kuchiki se habían desteñido; tocó sus labios, como tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado, arqueó las cejas con enfado y. . .

**~ Ahhh, baka. . . ¿cómo pudiste?.**

Rukia alcanzó una almohada y comenzó a golpear al pelinaranja, quien más calmado, sonreía ante la reacción de su hermanastra.

**~ ¿Qué?, ¿no era esto lo que querías. . . besar a alguien?.**

Ichigo le sujetó los brazos, inmovilizándola por completo.

**~ ¡ Imbécil !. Devuélveme mi primer beso !.**

Ichigo se estremeció al escuchar aquellas palabras, sin embargo no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para complacer a la chica, volviendo a unir sus labios a los de ella, ahora más tranquilo y delicado.

Se tomó la libertad de aferrarse a la cintura de la pelinegra, mientras sentía como ella terminaba por corresponderle.

Sin embargo, el Kurosaki pareció recobrar la compostura y se alejó de la chica. Sin decir palabra alguna, abandonó la habitación, dejando a una Rukia con las mejillas encendidas en rojo y el corazón latiendo hasta casi salir de su pecho.

Respiraba agitada, llevándose los dedos a la boca. . .

**~ ¡ Ese tonto !.**

Rukia sonrió, sin poder negarse a sí misma que lo que más deseaba en el mundo era que Ichigo volviese a besarla.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Así me imagino que reaccionaría Ichigo si alguien se atreve a besar a su enana.

Claro, si Tite no lo hubiera arruinado todo ¬¬´ .

**.**

**.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

¡ Ya era hora !.

Soy de las personas que piensan que después de un beso ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Bueno, de ahí que a partir de este capítulo la relación de los "hermanos" cambiará ^0^ .

Aquí me gustó cuando Anna le dice a Hao que le devuelva su primer beso.

* * *

**.**


	9. La chica que a él le importa

**. ****Una princesa entre tinieblas .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo IX: La chica que a él le importa._

* * *

Se evitaron hasta el cansancio, en especial Ichigo. Maldición, esa mujer era una dulce tentación, una adicción que trataba de dejar, pero que no podía por más que trataba, no podía ni quería.

El Kurosaki suspiró con cansancio; una vez más se alejaba de la enana.

Ichigo entró silencioso a la mansión; llegaba tarde a propósito, no quería reunirse con la familia, en especial, no quería encontrarse con la culpable de que, por primera vez en la vida, estuviese tan confundido.

Se extrañó del silencio que reinaba en la casa, sin mencionar que la mayoría de las luces ya estaban apagadas.

_"Idiota, es más de media noche."_

Pensaba el pelinaranja, pero es que creyó que su padre lo estaría esperando con un sermón listo, más no fue así.

**~ Quizá por fin comprendió que ya soy adulto.**

El joven susurró para sí, creyéndoselo, pero. . .

**~ No están en casa.**

El corazón de Ichigo dio un vuelco al escuchar la voz de su hermana, quien parecía mirarlo fijamente de entre las sombras, aunque eso fuese imposible.

**~ ¿Y tú?, ¿qué haces despierta a estas horas y a oscuras?.** –El pelinaranja sonrió travieso, acercándose a la chica.- **~ ¿Me esperabas?.**

**~ ¡ Baka !.** -Susurró la joven, mientras arqueaba las cejas, disgustada.- **~ Primero, Kaien llamó hace un rato para avisar que se quedaría con un tal Hanju.**

**~ Ganju.**

**~ Da lo mismo. Segundo, ya te he dicho que yo solo veo penumbra, así que no importa lo de las luces. Y tercero. . . ¡ sigue soñando, no te esperaba !.**

El Kurosaki sonrió ante las duras palabras de la chiquilla. ¡ Demonios !, le encantaba cuando ella se hacía la difícil o cuando hacía gala de su indomable orgullo.

Rukia dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a su habitación, Ichigo la siguió de cerca, su mirada atenta a las caderas de la joven que se mecían con cada paso que ella daba.

El pelinaranja frunció el ceño al notar un ligero titubeo en uno que otro paso de su pequeña hermana, era sutil, casi imperceptible, pero no para él, después de todo, él pasaba mucho tiempo mirándola.

¿Cómo no darse cuenta?; Rukia era importante para él.

**~ ¿Cómo fue. . .** -Le preguntó de pronto, su voz más seria que de costumbre.- **~ que perdiste la vista?.**

La Kuchiki se detuvo de pronto. Sorprendida, dio media vuelta hasta quedar de frente con el pelinarnaja. Como si lo mirase, sus ojos violetas se habían desteñido por la sorpresa.

**~ ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?.**

**~ Es. . . curiosidad.**

**~ Pues no es algo que te importe, así que déjame en paz.**

Rukia estaba molesta, por alguna razón ese asunto siempre la ponía así. Se giró nuevamente, dispuesta a ir a su habitación y escapar de Ichigo y su curiosidad.

**~ Por supuesto que me importa. . . ¡ tú me importas !**

El Kurosaki sujetó el brazo de la chica, impidiéndole la huida mientras que le rodeaba la cintura con el otro brazo, reteniéndola ahí, abrazándola desde atrás mientras le susurraba al oído aquellas palabras. Rukia sentía su cálido aliento sobre su nuca, haciéndola estremecer y derribando cualquier barrera que ella tanto se empeñaba en mantener con ese hombre, y todo. . . justo frente a la puerta de su recamara.

**~ ¿Quieres pasar?.**

Preguntó la joven, su voz apenas audible para Ichigo, quien buscó la mirada de la chica, más sus lindos ojos estaban escondidos detrás de aquel mechón de cabello.

Ichigo tomó la mano derecha de la chica, besándola, entonces aceptó la invitación.

El pelinaranja tuvo que forzar la vista para reconocer el lugar que se mantenía a oscuras, no era la primera vez que entraba a esa recamara, pero si la primera en que tenía tiempo y ánimo para conocer el lugar donde ella pasaba su tiempo, aquellas paredes que encerraban sus secretos y sus sueños.

Fijaba un poco de atención en cada detalle, cada objeto, cada cuadro colgado en los muros, y hablando de cuadros. . .

**~ ¿Chappy el conejo?.**

Ichigo preguntó incrédulo, pensando que ese personaje no combinaba con su hermanastra.

**~ ¿Qué, no te gusta?.**

El muchacho suspiró aburrido y el rápido cambio de tema fue su respuesta, si es que la enana esperaba alguna.

**~ ¿Me dirás entonces cómo fue?.**

El pelinaranja la miró fijamente, ansioso por conocer a la chiquilla frente a él, pero ella giró el rostro.

¿Por qué creyó que sería fácil hablar con él sobre esto?. Ella quería sincerarse con él, pero. . .

**~ E-él conducía y llovía mucho, entonces el auto. . .**

Se apagó su voz.

**~ ¿Él?. ¿Quién?.**

**~ Mi padre.**

De pronto todas las preguntas que Ichigo tenía se perdieron en algún lugar de su garganta. Con lo poco que la pelinegra le había dicho, podía hacerse una idea de cómo pasaron las cosas.

Ichigo sonrió. Ya había sido suficiente para una noche y estaba complacido de que la enana le hubiese tenido la confianza para hablar de esto, aunque fuese un poco.

**~ Prométeme que algún día me contarás todo.**

Apenas dijo estas palabras, el Kurosaki caminó hacia la puerta, dispuesto a dejar descansar a la joven. Pero escuchó su voz. . .

**~ E-espera. . . no te vayas, no aun.**

Él la miró curioso y sin siquiera darse cuenta, se acercó a ella, deslizando su mano por los oscuros cabellos de la jovencita.

**~ ¿Quieres que me quede?** -Le preguntó, provocando que las mejillas de Rukia se colorearan intensamente rojas.- **~ Si quieres puedo velar tu sueño, pero no te confíes. . . podría aprovecharme de ti mientras duermes.**

**~ Baka !**

La Kuchiki empujó suavemente al muchacho, mientras una sutil sonrisa le adornaba el rostro. Por alguna razón, las palabras de Ichigo la habían hecho reír. Y al verla así, el pelinaranja ya no se pudo contener; sujetó del brazo a la chica, jalándola con suavidad para hacerla perder el equilibrio y atraparla entre sus brazos. Luego la besó apasionado, pero delicado y suave, profundo.

El Kurosaki simplemente parecía estar borracho, ebrio de amor por esa chiquilla.

Sorprendida, Rukia giró el rostro, negándole sus labios.

**~ ¿Qué pasa?, ¿no quieres?.**

**~ ¡ N-no lo sé !.**

Ichigo seguía reteniéndola, completamente pegado a su cuerpo, ella estaba confundida y eso era algo que él comprendía muy bien, pero no le importó tampoco, así que buscó sus labios nuevamente, atrapándolos en un beso mucho más fuerte y profundo que el anterior.

Rukia simplemente ya no pudo luchar contra algo que ella también deseaba y terminó por corresponder aquel arrebato a su boca, entregándose completamente en un simple beso.

**~ Me gustas mucho, enana. . . ¡ me encantas !.**

Fue lo que la chica alcanzó a escuchar, poco antes de terminar de espaldas sobre la cama, bajo el musculoso cuerpo del Kurosaki.

El resto de la noche fue una lluvia de besos y caricias que no llegaron a más, pues la jovencita terminó felizmente dormida entre los brazos de su hermanastro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:

**Chica Agaporni** ((Hola. Gracias por leer este fic. Hay algunos detalles que serán distintos en esta versión. Renji siempre quiere algo con Rukia, pero Ichigo no lo permite 0v0 .))

**Natsumivat** ((Gracias por leer el fic en tu tiempo libre. De cierta forma yo estoy igual, por eso me tardo en publicar T_T . Imagino a Rukia golpeando a Ichigo con la almohada y creo que hubiera sido una escena genial en el anime T_T . Y bueno, Ichigo avanzó bastante 0v0 , muy pronto se acercarán más.))

**Maeda Ai** ((Gracias por leer. Pues ya avanzaron un poquito más, Ichigo en especial. A partir de ahora las cosas se pondrán intensas 0v0 .))**  
.**

**.**

Chappy tenía que aparecer en algún lado, ¿no? 0v0 .

Y por fin, el ichiruki no pudo soportar más. Esto apenas comienza.

**.**

**.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

Creo que ya me había tardado con la relación de este par.

Ya era necesario un avance y claro, un beso. Aunque ya tengo listo algo de lemon ^0^ .

Aquí me gustó cuando Anna lo invita a entrar a su recama. ¿Creían que pasaría algo?, más adelante.

* * *

**.**


	10. El momento que ella desea

**. ****Una princesa entre tinieblas .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo X: El momento que ella desea._

* * *

Rukia dio un paso hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse del muchacho frente a ella. Quizá no podía ver, pero si podía sentir las "indecentes" intenciones del Kurosaki.

Sin hablar, sin poner en claro lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, Ichigo acortó la distancia que lo separaba de la pequeña ojivioleta, la rodeó suavemente con sus brazos y la besó. Ella suspiró entre el beso. ¿A quién engañaba?, adoraba a este hombre y necesitaba sus labios, sus caricias.

Rukia enterró sus suaves manos en los cabellos naranja e Ichigo profundizó el beso, forzando la boca de la chica y penetrando en ella, rozándole la lengua con la propia.

**~ I-Ichigo, ¡ no !.**

La Kuchiki jadeó, más no rompió el contacto entre sus labios, no podía, no quería.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, el pelinaranja la miró fijamente mientras se preguntaba: ¿por qué no podía detenerse ya?. Desde la primera vez que la besó, solo buscaba la oportunidad de estar con ella a solas y colmarla de besos. Era como si su dulce boca lo hubiese embriagado, volviéndolo adicto a ella.

**~ Te quiero, princesa.**

Le decía en susurros, para luego besarle la frente.

¿Por qué había dicho esas palabras?. No estaba seguro, solo sabía que estaba encantado con esa chica, que la necesitaba y que no quería soltarla jamás.

**~ Ichigo, hay que regresar.**

**~ Ah, sí. . . la bendita cena.**

El pelinaranja tomó la mano de Rukia, depositando un beso en la palma de esta, luego, sin soltarla, se dirigieron al comedor, esperando que la familia no se diese cuenta de lo que había entre ellos dos.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**.**

**.**

Rukia esperaba ansiosa, aunque tratase de negárselo a sí misma. Esperaba por él, como lo había venido haciendo desde hace ya varias semanas. Comenzó después de la primera vez que el Kurosaki la besara. . . y ahora era una rutina que repetían noche a noche.

Él iba a su habitación, donde se encontraban sin que los demás miembros de la familia si quiera lo sospechasen. Y en la oscuridad, besos y caricias llovían envolviendo a los jóvenes en el más hermoso secreto de sus vidas.

La pelinegra escuchó cómo se abría la puerta; su corazón pareció dar un vuelco. Sabía de quien se trataba; su loción, el sonido de sus pasos al andar, su presencia, TODO. A excepción de su rostro, no había nada de él que ella no conociese.

**~ ¿Estás dormida?.**

Y su voz tan varonil, tan incitadora.

**~ Ie. . . sabes que no.**

Rukia se sonrojó, quería a ese hombre, lo quería y lo deseaba. ¿Para qué seguir negándolo?, si sentía que él le significaba todo en la vida.

_"Genial, ahora resulta que soy una pervertida."_

Penaba ella, quien se estremeció y dejó escapar un suspiro al sentir como Ichigo se sentaba en la cama junto a ella para luego besarla y acariciar sus negros cabellos. La Kuchiki jadeó al sentir la lengua del pelinaranja en su boca, buscando la propia y entrelazándose con tranquila pasión.

Todo era tan placentero, que Rukia no se dio cuenta del momento en que quedó atrapada entre la cama y el pesado y cálido cuerpo del muchacho, cuyas ansiosas manos se habían colado bajo la camisa de su pijama, palpando sus pequeños senos.

**~ Ichigo !. . . ¡ no !.**

Llena de sorpresa, la chica abrió los ojos cuanto pudo, rompiendo el beso con el Kurosaki, tratando de alejarlo, aunque no con mucho éxito.

**~ Tranquila, solo confía en mí.**

La voz varonil pareció calmarla, más no lo suficiente. Sabía lo que Ichigo quería de ella y se asustó, después de todo solo tenía dieciséis años. Pero no era la edad lo que la detenía, ni siquiera que el pelinaranja fuese casi diez años mayor que ella. . .

_"¿Será que lo único que quiere conmigo es. . . sexo?. ¡ Pero yo lo amo !."_ -La joven se atormentaba con dudas y suposiciones, pero ellos dos aun no hablaban sobre su relación. No había nada formal entre ellos, definitivamente no podían ser hermanos después de esto, pero...- _"Él nunca me ha pedido que sea su novia."_

Con este pensamiento, la ojivioleta se separó bruscamente de aquel hombre.

**~ ¿Qué pasa?.**

Preguntó Ichigo, posando sus manos sobre las mejillas de la chica, obligándola con suavidad a alzar el rostro.

**~ ¡ No, no quiero !.**

Rukia respiraba agitada, sus mejillas completamente rojas; al parecer su cuerpo parecía no estar muy de acuerdo con sus palabras.

**~ ¿Por qué?.**

La mujer arqueó las cejas, enfadada.

**~ Porque no y ya. ¡ Y mejor vete !.**

El Kurosaki frunció el ceño. De por si él nunca pudo entender a las mujeres, pero esa enana. . . era un caso especial.

Ichigo miraba fijamente a la pelinegra, notándola nerviosa.

**~ ¡ Me tienes miedo !.**

Le susurró, haciéndola estremecer al ser descubierta.

La ojivioleta bajó el rostro; desde que sus ojos perdieron la luz, se había vuelto muy insegura. De la audaz Rukia Kuchiki ya poco quedaba, pero además tratándose de Ichigo las cosas empeoraban, pues Rukia se torturaba mentalmente, haciéndose menos.

Ella tan solo era una niña, ¿qué pretendía lograr en un hombre de veinticinco años, quien seguramente estaba lleno de experiencia?, que tuvo a las mujeres que quiso y quizás de las más bellas.

_"Mi cuerpo ni siquiera se ha desarrollado totalmente y, y. . . ¿en qué demonios estoy pensando?. Soy una pervertida sexual."_

Tan inmersa en sus pensamientos estaba, que ella no se percató de que estaba prisionera de los brazos de su hermanastro.

**~ ¿Por qué no confías en mí?.**

**~ No, no es eso, es que yo. . . aun no estoy lista.**

Ichigo sonrió sutilmente. Es verdad, ella apenas era una jovencita, no era como las demás mujeres con las que había estado. A pesar de su difícil carácter, de alguna forma, Rukia era ingenua e inocente. Aunque no lo aparentaba.

**~ Quiero. . . yo quiero que la primera vez que este contigo. . . sea especial.**

La voz de la joven sonó apagada mientras se abrazaba al muchacho, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

Ichigo le acarició los cabellos.

**~ Yo te daré ese momento.**

**~ Ichigo !.**

El rostro de la chica estaba matizado en rojo.

Así, permanecieron sin decir una sola palabra hasta que el sueño los venció.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Una Rukia muy OoC. Desde la primera versión fue así . .

De todas formas, prefiero hablar de las inseguridades de una Rukia muy joven, a lanzar al ichiruki a la cama.

Eso vendrá después 0¬0 .

**.**

**.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

Siento que este capítulo es más relleno que nada, pero me gustó ^^'.

Igual siento que les cambié un poco la personalidad tanto a Anna como a Hao.

Demasiada miel, pero tomando en cuenta que, aquí, ella no puede ver, pues era justo, ¿nop?.

Me gusta cuando, por sus pensamientos, Anna se tacha de pervertida sexual, ^0^.

* * *

**.**


	11. La chica perfecta

**. ****Una princesa entre tinieblas .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo XI: __La chica perfecta._

* * *

La junta había terminado y todos los accionistas abandonaron la sala, a excepción de esos dos.

**~ Oye, Kurosaki. . . la tierra a Kurosaki.**

Ishida Uryuu movía la mano frente a los ojos de su amigo, esperando una reacción de su parte, más no hubo tal. Ichigo había estado callado durante las tres horas que duró la reunión de accionistas; físicamente estaba allí, pero su mente estaba muy lejos y eso era algo que comenzaba a preocupar a su amigo, quien aún tenía la esperanza de que el pelinaranja dejase de contestarle con monosílabos.

**~ Ah, no tiene caso !.**

Susurró el joven de lentes, más para sí que para su amigo.

Uryuu estaba a punto de salir de la sala de reuniones, cuando escuchó la voz del Kurosaki.

**~ Hey, Ishida. . . ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?.**

**~ Vaya, ¡ hasta que despiertas !.**

Ishida dio media vuelta y se sentó justo frente al pelinaranja, mientras este sonreía sutilmente, nervioso.

_"Maldición, era más fácil hablar de esto con Grimmjow."_

Pensaba Ichigo, empezando a arrepentirse de la estúpida idea de que podía tratar sus asuntos personales con su amigo de oscuros cabellos.

**~ Te escucho.**

Uryuu parecía ansioso por saber qué era lo que tenía a su amigo, de ceño eternamente fruncido, en ese estado de distracción y ensimismamiento tan fuerte.

El Kurosaki suspiró resignado, total, ya estaban aquí.

**~ ¿Cómo?. . . ¿cómo hago para tener una noche especial con una chica?.**

**~ ¿Qué?, no entendí. Tú, Ichigo Kurosaki, deseado por todas las mujeres, ¿no puedes llevarte una chica a la cama?.**

**~ No me refiero a eso, ¡ imbécil !.**

Ichigo hablaba entre dientes, molesto por la interpretación que el pelinegro le había dado a sus palabras. Ishida parecía estar muy divertido, la estúpida sonrisa cargada de burla lo delataba. Está bien, está bien, quizás el pelinaranja no había usado las palabras correctas.

**~ Lo que quiero decir es. . . ¿cómo puedo crear el ambiente adecuado?.**

**~ ¿Y desde cuándo te interesas por esas cosas?, creí que solo te importaba el sexo y nada más.**

Ichigo desvió la mirada.

_"Desde que estoy enamorado de ella."_

Pensaba, luego hubo silencio por no más de un minuto. Uryuu miraba atentamente a su compañero de trabajo, sonrió travieso, como adivinando los pensamientos del pelinaranja.

**~ Habla, Kurosaki. ¿Cómo es la chica que te atrapó?.**

Ichigo se recargó sobre sus codos, pensando en todos los detalles que caracterizaban a su chica. ¿Cuál mencionar primero, si todo de ella le gustaba?.

_"¡ Rukia es simplemente perfecta !."_

Pensó ensimismado, olvidándose por un momento de su amigo de lentes.

**~ Aunque su verdadero carácter es horrible, ella es realmente bella. Es pequeña, elegante. . . delicada. A veces tengo la impresión de que si no tengo cuidado, se romperá en mis brazos. Y sus hermosos ojos. . .**

**~ Calma, hombre. . . ¡ es solo una mujer, no una diosa !.**

**~ Para mí es una diosa !.**

**~ Vaya, para que hables de esa forma, entonces sí que es una chica especial.**

Ichigo guardó silencio, masajeando su sien izquierda. Aunque no lo pareciera, para él esto era un problema y uno muy grande.

**~ Solo quiero hacerle el amor.**

**~ ¿Y qué esperas, hombre?.**

**~ Ishida. . . ¡ ella es menor de edad !.**

**~ ¿En serio?, ¿quién es?, ¿la conozco?.**

El pelinaranja dudó por un momento si decírselo o no al pelinegro, pero necesitaba decírselo a alguien, así que. . .

**~ Es Rukia.**

**~ ¡¿Qué?!, Ichigo, ella es tu hermana o al menos. . . creí que de esa forma se veían.**

**~ Ya lo sé, maldita sea, pero. . . no puedo evitarlo. ¡ Estoy loco por ella !.**

El Kurosaki simplemente perdió el control y terminó alzando la voz. Apretaba los dientes y sus pupilas se habían tornado blancas; estaba desesperado.

**~ Es una niña.**

**~ No tienes que decírmelo, lo sé.**

Un poco más calmado, el pelinaranja se sentó de nuevo, mientras Uryuu arqueaba las cejas con seriedad.

Ese no era el Ichigo que él conocía; se veía cansado y vaya que lo estaba. Se había propuesto olvidarse de esa chiquilla, pero por más que trató no pudo sacársela de la cabeza. La pelinegra se había adueñado de su corazón y él ya estaba rendido totalmente.

Pero quiso alejarse, porque ese sentimiento no hacía más que traerle problemas. Ella era muy joven, tan solo una adolescente y aunque por su carácter no lo aparentara, Rukia era inocente y hasta un poco ingenua. En el fondo era dulce e Ichigo solo quería protegerla.

**~ Para colmo, Kaien también está interesado en ella.**

**~ Vaya con los gemelos Kurosaki.**

Tras estas palabras, Ishida dejó caer todo su peso en el respaldo de su asiento.

**~ Uryuu, tú tienes fama de caballero y patético romántico.**

Las palabras de Ichigo sorprendieron a su amigo. ¿Fama?. Maldición, Orihime debió haber hablado de lo "dulce" que era su noviecito, en este caso: él.

**~ Es tu hermanastra y es una niña !.**

Aquel fue el último intento de Ishida por hacer entrar en razón al pelinaranja. Más la respuesta de este dejó al pelinegro sin nada más que decir.

**~ ¡ La amo !.**

Uryuu rio divertido.

Le creía, por supuesto. Nunca antes escuchó al Kurosaki hablar de amor, además, sus ojos miel desbordaban el sentimiento que expresó con palabras. No obstante, Uryuu trató de comprobarlo.

**~ ¿Cómo sé que hablas en serio?, igual solo tratas de aprovecharte de ella.**

**~ No !.**

La voz de Ichigo sonó seria, tranquila, pero firme. Por la diferencia de edades que había entre ellos, cualquiera creería que él solo buscaba aprovecharse de la Kuchiki, pero. . .

**~ No es así, ella. . . es muy especial para mí.**

Ishida sonrió al escuchar a su amigo expresarse así de una mujer. Rukia sí que debía ser una chica especial para haber vuelto loco de amor al "inatrapable" Kurosaki Ichigo.

**~ Bueno, entonces dime: ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?.**

**~ Esto es nuevo para mí, necesito un consejo del "señor costuritas".**

Uryuu soltó una risa forzada. ¿Qué tenía de malo regalarle ropa a su novia?, ropa que él mismo confeccionaba. Era normal. . . ¿verdad?.

**~ ¿Tienes algunas ideas?.**

**~ Pues había pensado en llenar de velas mi habitación y. . .**

El joven de lentes suspiró resignado.

No, ese hombre solo sabía cómo seducir a una mujer, más no como enamorarla y hacerla sentir especial. Después de todo, es lo que todas las chicas desean, ¿no?.

**~ Lo de las velas no es mala idea, pero recuerda que ella no puede ver, así que por lindo que sea el detalle, no servirá de nada. Usa velas aromáticas. Y que sea en la habitación de Rukia, así se sentirá más segura.**

**~ Ah sí?, dime más.**

**~ No sé, dime: ¿qué cosas le gustan?.**

Ichigo arqueó la ceja derecha con fastidio.

**~ Chappy.**

**~ ¿En serio?.**

**~ Sí. Su habitación está plagada de cosas de ese horrible conejo.**

**~ Oye Ichigo, ¿qué tienes en contra de Chappy?. Su línea de ropa es muy innovadora.**

El pelinaranja miró a su amigo con cara de incredulidad. En serio Ishida tenía un problema grave con su obsesión por la ropa.

Para Ichigo, el animal no era más que un conejo deforme. Como sea, torció la boca y miró su reloj.

**~ Debo irme.**

**~ Yo también, tengo una cita con Orihime y no quiero que se enoje conmigo por llegar tarde.**

**~ Vaya, amigo, te tiene idiotizado.**

**~ Mira quien lo dice.**

Una sonrisa irónica adornaba el rostro de ambos hombres, quienes cruzaron la puerta de la sala de juntas, hablando de sus respectivas chicas.

**~ Por supuesto que mis sabios consejos tienen un precio.**

**~ Ah sí?, ¿cuál?.**

**~ Tendrás que contarme detalles.**

**~ Imbécil, ni lo sueñes.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:

**Cass** ((Hola. Gracias por leer el fic. Rukia decidió esperar e Ichigo está tratando de que el momento sea especial. Aun se vienen muchas cosas, ojalá te gusten los siguientes caps.))

**Maeda Ai** ((Pues aun no llegan a la parte que tu quieres, pero ya falta poco, pero después habrá varios caps lemon 0v0 .))

**.**

**.**

El principal cambio en este cap, fue que en la primera versión a la protagonista le gustaba la música de "The Beatles".

Para esta versión quise cambiar eso por la obsesión de Rukia por Chappy.

Con ello, la conversación entre Ichigo y Uryuu fue más corta 0v0 .

**.**

**.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

Mucho sobre los Beatles, no puedo evitarlo, me encantan, y quise darle un poquito de mí a Anna, gomen T_T.

Se me ocurrió esa parte de la conversación entre Hao y Lyserg porque me pareció divertido ^^.

El siguiente capítulo es lemon.

Aquí me gustó que por su respuesta a Hao no le gustan Los Beatles. (Cosas del fic).

* * *

**.**


	12. Las palabras que ella quiere escuchar

**. ****Una princesa entre tinieblas .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo XII: Las palabras que ella quiere escuchar._

* * *

**~ ¿Me dirás de qué demonios quieres hablar?.**

**~ Espera y lo sabrás.**

Rukia arqueó una ceja. Ichigo la guiaba, tomados de la mano; le había dicho que había algo importante que quería tratar, pero tenía que ser en la habitación de ella.

**~ ¿Lista?.**

La Kuchiki alzó el rostro al escuchar la voz del Kurosaki y afirmó en silencio, mientras se preguntaba: ¿qué demonios traía entre manos este hombre?.

Apenas él abrió la puerta, Rukia pudo recibir un suave y agradable olor que inundaba toda la habitación.

**~ ¿Qué es?.**

**~ Velas aromáticas, la recamara está repleta de ellas.**

La pelinegra guardó silencio. Aunque le gustaba el aroma, hubiese querido poder ver el espectáculo de aquellas lucecitas.

Estarían solos el fin de semana y ambos habían acordado que este sería el momento adecuado. Ella estaba lista y ansiosa, pero también nerviosa, tanto que no se percató del momento en que Ichigo cerró la puerta. Luego, el pelinaranja encendió el equipo de audio, entonces una bonita melodía comenzó a escucharse. La Kuchiki no tardó en reconocerla.

**~ ¿Te gusta?.**

Preguntó el pelinaranja, acercándose a ella y abrazándola desde atrás.

**~ Más te vale no haber revisado mi celular, fresa curiosa.**

El Kurosaki rio ligeramente. Bueno, él tuvo que aburrirse escuchando la lista de canciones que su chica tenía en el bendito aparato, esperando encontrar las más adecuadas.

**~ No tenías por qué hacerlo.**

**~ Dijiste que querías que fuera especial.**

**~ Pero. . .**

La voz de Rukia se apagó cuando los labios de Ichigo se posaron sobre los suyos, ahogándola en un beso largo y profundo.

Sin romper el contacto, el Kurosaki la recostó suavemente sobre la cama e inmediatamente, él sobre el pequeño cuerpo de la chica. Ichigo abandonó su dulce boca, deslizando los labios por su cuello, mordiendo, haciéndola gemir mientras le susurraba lo encantadora que era.

Intranquila, Rukia deslizó las manos por las cobijas, notando algo extraño.

**~ ¿Qué es esto?.**

Preguntó ella, rompiendo el encanto. El pelinaranja la miró, entrelazando sus manos, sonrió.

**~ Pétalos de cerezo. La cama está cubierta de ellos.**

Rukia podía imaginar lo hermoso que debía ser. Era un lindo detalle, lástima que no pudiese verlo.

**~ ¿Cómo hiciste para. . . ?**

Una vez más, la jovencita no pudo continuar pues Ichigo estaba impaciente y ella hablaba demasiado.

Se besaron con pasión y las manos del pelinaranja ya se habían colado bajo la blusa de la chica, palpando sus pequeños senos. Rukia tuvo que romper el beso para gemir suavemente. Respiraba agitada, se sentía extraña y sofocada, pero quería más.

El pesado cuerpo del Kurosaki no la dejaba siquiera moverse, pero no quería que él se alejase de ella. Estos sentimientos eran tan complicados y tan intensos, que la Kuchiki no se dio cuenta de en qué momento ambos quedaron desnudos de la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Ella temblaba, se sentía insegura. ¿Le parecería bonita o había visto mujeres mucho más incitadoras?. La timidez pudo más que su deseo y Rukia cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, cubriendo su desnudez.

**~ ¿Qué pasa?.**

**~ E-es que yo. . .**

Ichigo suspiró profundo, tratando de controlar el fuego que Rukia había encendido en él. Entonces sonrió, besó la frente de la joven y le acarició las mejillas.

**~ Está bien, princesa. Lo intentaremos en otra ocasión.**

El pelinaranja la abrazó, enterrando el rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de la jovencita. La verdad es que él no deseaba detenerse y le estaba costando mucho trabajo, pero, por ella. . .

**~ ¡ E, es que yo sí quiero !.**

La escuchó; su voz, un susurro que terminó por apagarse.

El Kurosaki la miró, su lindo rostro estaba coloreado en rojo, sus mejillas y sus ojos brillaban en deseo.

**~ ¿Estás segura?.**

Rukia giró el rostro a un costado ante aquella pregunta.

**~ Hai. Es solo que. . . no sé cómo hacerlo.**

**~ Solo déjate llevar.**

Le dijo Ichigo, poco antes de besarla apasionado. Ahora si nada lo detendría; la necesitaba, la deseaba, era una obsesión enfermiza. Quería llenarla de besos, atraparla entre sus brazos y no dejarla ir nunca más; quería hacerla gritar de placer.

_"Simplemente quiero hacerla feliz."_

Con este pensamiento, el pelinaranja se sentó sobre la cama y a la chica sobre sus caderas para luego atrapar uno de los pezones, besándolo, mordiéndolo suavemente al tiempo en que estrujaba el otro pecho.

**~ Oh, Ichigo !.**

La pelinegra arqueó la espalda, esto era maravilloso y quería mucho, mucho más.

Así, Rukia enredó sus manos en los cabellos naranjas mientras sentía como algo duro hacía fricción con su sexo, excitándola todavía más de lo que ya estaba. Ella sabía lo que era. . . y lo deseaba, lo necesitaba.

**~ ¡ Ichigo, onegai !.**

Le suplicó ella entre jadeos, mordiendo dulcemente la oreja izquierda del muchacho, volviéndolo loco de deseo.

El Kurosaki se aferró a la cintura de la joven, tomando las bragas y deslizándolas hacia abajo, dejando a su amada completamente desnuda.

**~ ¡ Rukia, eres tan linda !.**

Aquello fue un suspiro extasiado, cuyas palabras encendieron las mejillas de la Kuchiki.

Ichigo la recostó sobre la cama para luego deshacerse él mismo del resto de sus ropas. Lo hacía lentamente, sin apartar la mirada un solo instante de la bella e irresistible imagen de la desnudez de esa chica. Ella era pequeña y encantadora. El pelinaranja simplemente estaba hechizado con su enana.

Rukia se estremeció al sentir como Ichigo se posaba encima suyo, acomodándose entre sus piernas. Ambos suspiraron al sentir el contacto piel con piel.

El Kurosaki frotó suavemente su miembro sobre la delicada intimidad de su compañera, haciéndola temblar ansiosa. Finalmente, el pelinaranja empujó las caderas, penetrándola poco a poco, con toda la delicadeza que nunca tuvo con otra chica.

**~ Oh, ¡ Ichigo !.**

La joven gimió dulcemente, entonando el nombre de su amado. Cerró los ojos mientras oprimía fuertemente las sábanas y recibía complacida un duro intruso en su cuerpo, pero que la estaba llenando de sensaciones nuevas, de gozo y una pasión que solo Ichigo Kurosaki podía tener.

Ichigo apretó los dientes, la vagina de Rukia era muy estrecha, lo cual le hacía sentir mucho placer, pero no quería lastimarla. Y esto sin embargo fue inevitable, al adentrarse completamente en ella, se quedó con la virginidad de la jovencita, quien se abrazó fuertemente a él.

**~ Lo siento, lo siento.**

Más de una vez le susurró él al oído mientras sentía las cálidas lágrimas de Rukia, mojándole el cuello.

La Kuchiki no entendía porque a pesar del dolor, estaba inmensamente feliz. Por primera vez desde que la luz abandonó sus ojos, la oscuridad que la rodeaba era hermosa. La música en la habitación parecía sonar muy lejana. En ese momento solo era consciente del cuerpo del Kurosaki que la estaba llenando de sensaciones hasta ahora inimaginables para ella.

**~ Ámame mientras puedas antes de sea un viejo muerto. Haz el amor todo el día. . . yo te haré el amor. . . si quieres. ***

Ella lo escuchó susurrarle, como tatareando la canción que los acompañaba en ese instante.

Rukia sonrió complacida con el detalle al tiempo en que comenzaba a empujar sus caderas contra las de Ichigo, tratando de deleitarse con el gozo que el sexo del pelinaranja ejercía sobre el suyo.

**~ Me vuelves loco, enana. . . ¡ te amo !.**

Rukia lo llenó de besos al escucharlo decir esas palabras.

Sentados sobre la cama, estaban perdidos en un pequeño baile donde sus caderas iban y venían, con el único propósito de que él se enterrase en ella, uniendo sus cuerpos, volviéndose uno solo por unos instantes.

**~ Ichigo, no pares, ahhh !. . .**

La pelinegra se abrazó a su amante mientras las sensaciones se desbordaban, haciéndola temblar y a su vagina contraerse, regalándole al Kurosaki la más hermosa caricia que una mujer puede darle a un hombre.

Ichigo se perdió en el más intenso placer que pudiese recordar; llegó al éxtasis, liberando su esencia en la cálida intimidad de su pequeña amante.

La música parecía haber subido de volumen. Besos y caricias compartía la pareja, aun sin haber separado sus cuerpos.

**~ Lo que dijiste. . . ¿es verdad?.**

Los ojos violetas de la chica se posaron en él; su agitada respiración hacía que sus pequeños pechos subiesen y bajaran, hipnotizando al plinaranja.

**~ ¿Tú qué crees?.**

Fue su respuesta poco antes de inclinarse para besar uno de los sonrosados pezones.

**~ Ichigo, por favor.**

Él la miró, admirando cada detalle de esa mujercita. Él estaba convencido de que, por donde la viese, Rukia era perfecta.

La respuesta entonces escapó de sus labios sin que él lo pudiese evitar.

**~ Sí.**

**~ Dilo otra vez. . . que me amas.**

Ichigo arqueó una ceja; nunca había complacido a una mujer con esas cosas.

**~ Rukia, yo. . .**

**~ Yo si te amo, Ichigo !. ¡ Eres. . . todo para mí !.**

El muchacho sonrió, igual nunca le gustó que las mujeres le dijesen que lo amaban, que estaban perdidamente enamoradas de él. Las hubo y no le importó, sin embargo, ahora. . .

_"Sin darme cuenta, esta niña me atrapó completamente y terminé enamorado de ella."_

El Kurosaki la abrazó suavemente mientras le susurraba al oído lo que ella tanto quería escuchar. . .

**~ Ai shiteru, enana.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:

**Natsumivat** ((Tienes razón. Ya un poco más grandes, supongamos 50 y 40 años, pues no se ve tan mal. Pero en la adolescencia, es mucho tiempo. Aquí por fin el lemon, que por cierto estuvo suavecito, pero es que quería derramar miel. Aun habrá un poco más de lemon. En el anime, adoré el capítulo en que Ichigo llamó "señor costuritas" a Uryuu. Muchas gracias por leer este fic.))

**Maeda Ai** ((Quería ponerle esa característica de Uryuu, que le encanta la ropa.))

**.**

**.**

Mientras leía y adaptaba este cap, llegué a la conclusión de que es muy cursi, pero ni hablar.

Esto es y (seguramente) seguirá muy OoC.

Pero hubo lemon y habrá un poquito más 0¬0 .

**.**

**.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

* Fragmento del tema "Love you too". George Harrison. (The Beatles).

Sí, lemon, por supuesto que tenía que tratar esta situación en la historia. Sinceramente, me pareció romántico.

Lo sé, estoy derramando miel T_T.

Me gustó cuando Anna ruega por lo que yo quisiera tener (CON HAO ^/^).

* * *

**.**


	13. Esperando el momento

**. ****Una princesa entre tinieblas .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo XIII: __Esperando el momento._

* * *

**~ Llegamos.** -Ichigo detuvo el auto y poco tardó en bajar de este y ayudar a su novia a salir.- **~ Te va a gustar.**

Le dijo el pelinaranja, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

Apenas abrió la puerta, la Kuchiki supo dónde estaban.

**~ El mar !.**

Susurró incrédula. No había vuelto a un lugar como este después de que sus ojos perdieron la luz; su madre simplemente no le permitía ir.

El aroma de la sal en el aire, el sonar de las olas al romperse en la playa, las gaviotas sobrevolando el lugar, la fresca brisa que ondeaba sus negros cabellos y la sensación de la arena bajo sus pies. Rukia simplemente no pudo resistirse y se abrazó al Kurosaki, agradeciéndole el haberla traído a este lugar.

La pelinegra estaba ensimismada, amaba el mar y hacía tanto que no venía.

**~ Lo que sea por mi princesa.**

Ichigo se inclinó, buscando los labios de la chica, encontrándolos tan tiernos y cariñosos como pocas veces. A pesar de ser una adolescente, Rukia tenía un carácter muy fuerte, pero esta vez se entregó a él en aquella suave caricia que compartían sus bocas.

**~ No me llames así.**

**~ ¿Así cómo?.**

La joven arqueó una ceja, desviando el rostro mientras su boquita formaba un pequeño puchero.

**~ Princesa, niña, pequeña. . . ¡ no me gusta !.**

Ichigo cerró los ojos; una sutil sonrisa cruzándole el rostro. No podía evitarlo, ella era diez años menor que él, además la veía tan frágil y delicada, que quería protegerla, incluso de él mismo.

El pelinaranja suspiró profundo, abrazando a la joven y recargando su barbilla en los cabellos de la chica.

**~ Muy bien, te seguiré diciendo "enana".**

La Kuchiki dobló sus labios mientras, desesperada, pensaba "¡ NO !."

**~ Baka !.**

Le susurró finalmente. Sinceramente prefería que la llamase "princesa".

La sonrisa divertida en el rostro del muchacho se desvaneció de pronto, la verdad es que había un propósito en especial para haberla traído aquí.

**~ Hay que hablar.**

**~ Sí, lo sé.**

Un incómodo silencio surgió entre la pareja. Hasta ahora habían mantenido su romance en secreto, simplemente para no buscarse problemas, además de que ninguno en la familia estaría de acuerdo con su relación.

Primero estaba Kaien; irremediablemente enamorado de la pelinegra; seguro iba a ponerse furioso cuando se enterase que su hermano le había "quitado" a la chica. Y de sus padres ni se diga.

**~ Creo que mi viejo ya sospecha algo.**

**~ ¿Estás seguro?.**

El Kurosaki curveó las cejas, girando el rostro. Bueno, casi seguro, las indirectas que le lanzaba, frases como "¿por qué pasas tanto tiempo con Rukia?, o pensé que no la soportabas, te lo advierto, no quiero que me causes problemas". Y cosas por el estilo.

Ichigo acarició la espalda de la jovencita.

Es cierto, para su familia, el pelinaranja siempre fue un problema, para sus padres e incluso para Kaien.

**~ ¿En serio?, yo creo que Kaien es más. . . despreocupado.**

El Kurosaki sonrió al escuchar a su novia tratando de alzarle el ánimo.

Bueno, su gemelo siempre fue el preferido y no importaba que hiciera Ichigo para agradar a sus padres, a estas alturas de su vida aún no lo había logrado.

**~ En cambio yo te quiero tanto.**

El pelinaranja bajó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos violetas de la joven. Tan opacos y tan llenos de sentimientos que parecían desbordarse en ese momento. El muchacho acarició los cabellos de su pequeña cómplice.

Esa enana. . . debía admitir que al principio estuvo celoso de ella, hasta llegó a estar seguro de que Rukia, al igual que su familia, simplemente lo haría a un lado. Pensó que ella preferiría a Kaien y sin embargo ahora. . . están enamorados. ¿Quién lo diría?.

Ichigo sonrió irónico, era feliz pero, maldita sea, ni siquiera eran verdaderos hermanos y tenían problemas como si lo fueran. Por eso habían acordado mantener su relación en secreto, pues sus padres se opondrían sin importarles lo que Rukia y él sentían.

Zangetsu se lo advirtió desde un principio. . .

_"No quiero que la hagan sentir incomoda y tú, Ichigo. . . más vale que la trates de forma apropiada."_

El pelinaranja recordaba las exactas palabras de su padre.

**~ ¿O debería decir amenazas?. Creo que él sabía que intentaría seducirte. . . ¡ eres hermosa !.**

**~ Baka !.**

La Kuchiki se separó del Kurosaki, rompiendo el abrazo. Le dio la espalda, ligeramente enfadada mientras le preguntaba: ¿qué iban a hacer ahora?. ¿Seguirían fingiendo que no eran más que dos buenos hermanos?, escondiéndose como hasta ahora, reprimiéndose en sus noches de amor para que sus padres estuviesen bien entre ellos. . .

**~ Supongo que sí, pero no sé hasta cuándo.**

Le decía Ichigo, acercándose a ella y abrazándola desde atrás, mirando al sol ponerse en el horizonte, simulando hundirse en el mar. Un hermoso paisaje, sin duda. Lamentaba que Rukia no pudiese compartirlo con él, a pesar de estar allí, sentados sobre la arena, alejados de todo, en esa pequeña playa.

**~ ¿Hasta cuándo?.**

La pelinegra bajó el rostro, la verdad es que su madre ya sospechaba que había algo entre ella e Ichigo.

Rukia estaba preocupada. Shirayuki era capaz de divorciarse para alejarla de Ichigo y ella no podría soportarlo.

La Kuchiki tembló ligeramente. Ichigo la abrazó un poco más fuerte, creyendo que se debía a la fría brisa de la tarde.

Rukia no quiso decirle nada al pelinaranja, porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría, quizá porque aún eran simples sospechas o seguramente porque no quería que él discutiese con su madre. Lo cierto es que en cualquier momento, ella tendría que decidir entre Ichigo y su madre y aunque conocía la respuesta a ese dilema, quería evitarlo hasta el final.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:

**Natsumivat** ((Hola. Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic. En este cap también hubo miel, pero se vienen varias dificultades y algo de lemon 0v0 ))

**.**

**.**

La personalidad del ichiruki está quedando muy OoC.

Aunque después del desastroso final del manga T_T, un poco de romance y miel sirve de consolación 0v0 .

Se vienen muchos problemas para el ichiruki.

**.**

**.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

Definitivamente este capítulo sí es de relleno, incluso es más corto.

Como sea, es el inicio de la tormenta y si bien apenas comencé a derrochar miel, también se vienen los problemas.

Aquí me gustó que la rubia no soporte que le digan. . . Annita.

* * *

**.**


	14. Descubriendo el pecado

**. ****Una princesa entre tinieblas .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo XIV: _Descubriendo el pecado.

* * *

Respiraban agitados, sumergidos en el placer de unir sus cuerpos.

Tenían problemas para reprimir sus gemidos y jadeos, Rukia en especial, pues Ichigo la elevaba a la cima del éxtasis una y otra vez. Ese hombre era insaciable y ella lo amaba.

La oscuridad era hermosa al lado del Kurosaki, no le importaba no poder verlo, solo quería sentirlo, acariciarlo y llenarlo de besos, sentirlo dentro de ella y sentirse suya, solo eso. No pedía nada más. . . nada más.

**~ Ichigo, no puedo más, yo. . . aahhh !. . .**

La voz de la pelinegra se apagó de pronto, el éxtasis la invadía en un nuevo orgasmo que el pelinaranja le regaló al penetrarla con profunda fuerza, una y otra vez.

Ichigo parecía un joven desquiciado en la cama, lo cierto es que la necesitaba, estaba perdidamente enamorado de esa mujercita, tanto que no le importaba nada más a la hora de amarla, solo tenerla, hacerla rogar por él al punto del llanto por el insoportable placer. . . escucharla repetir su nombre entre susurros de amor, escucharla decir: te amo. Solo eso. . . solo eso.

El pelinaranja la penetró un par de veces más antes de que el placer los envolviese a ambos al mismo tiempo. El Kurosaki quiso resistir un poco más, pero las palpitaciones íntimas de la joven fueron su perdición. Así, se aferraron el uno al otro, Ichigo apretó sus dientes mientras su pene se hinchaba para luego liberar su esperma en el interior de la Kuchiki.

Ella arqueó la espalda. Ichigo cerró los ojos y ella mantuvo los suyos bien abiertos. . . no había diferencia.

Tan entregados el uno al otro, no se percataron que alguien los había escuchado. Zangetsu pudo escuchar los suaves sonidos provenientes de la habitación de su segundo hijo.

_"Si trajo a una de sus amiguitas a la casa, los voy a echar a patadas a los dos."_

Pensó el pelilargo, sin esperar que la amiguita de Ichigo fuese precisamente ella. . .

Zangetsu entreabrió la puerta. No podía ver a la compañera de su hijo, pues el cuerpo de este la cubría totalmente. Pero sin duda, estaba con una mujer. Una de tantas.

Y justo iba a interrumpir a los amantes, cuando escuchó la voz de la joven. . .

**~ Te amo, Ichigo !. . . ¡ te amo en verdad !.**

_"¿Rukia-chan?. . . ¡ no puede ser !."_

El Kurosaki no podía creerlo. Ichigo no había podido ser capaz de seducir a su propia hermanastra, a una simple niña y sin embargo. . .

**~ ¡ Yo también te amo, princesa !.**

Zangetsu cerró la puerta cuidadosamente y se dirigió a su habitación, poco después de escuchar, incrédulo, que su hijo le profesaba amor a la jovencita de ojos violetas.

Esto estaba mal, muy mal.

**~ Si Shirayuki llega a enterarse, querrá el divorcio. . . ¡ No !.**

El pelinegro se detuvo antes de entrar a su recamara. Tenía que hablar muy seriamente con su hijo, no iba a permitir que las irresponsabilidades del pelinaranja arruinasen esta segunda oportunidad que le ofrecía la vida.

El hombre suspiró cansado. ¿Por qué sus hijos no hacían más que causarle problemas?.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**_._**

**_._**

**~ El desayuno estuvo delicioso. ¿Nos vamos, Rukia?.**

Era obvia la prisa que el menor de los gemelos tenía por salir de la casa. Por primera vez en la vida, Zangetsu había prestado minuciosa atención a Ichigo. Cada gesto, cada movimiento, cada palabra. Ese muchacho no había apartado la mirada de la pelinegra.

Zangetsu frunció el ceño.

**~ Ichigo. . . necesito hablar contigo, que Kaien lleve a Rukia al colegio.**

El joven de cabellos naranja miró extrañado a su padre.

¿Hablar?, ellos nunca hablaron.

**~ Tengo prisa, que sea en la tarde.**

**~ ¡ Ahora !.**

El tono de voz de su padre se tornó serio, casi molesto.

Ichigo suspiró con fastidio, tendría que esperar hasta la noche para tener un momento con la enana.

Rukia se fue en compañía de su otro hermano, preocupada. Algo andaba muy mal.

**~ Vámonos Rukia, creo que aquí arderá Roma.**

Kaien rio divertido. Hace mucho que no regañaban a Ichigo. Tomó a la chica del brazo y abandonaron el lugar.

**~ Que sea rápido viejo, tengo prisa.**

**~ Muy bien, seré breve. . . deja en paz a Rukia-chan.**

**~ ¿Nani?.**

**~ ¿Crees que soy estúpido?. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan descarado?. ¿A caso no conoces los límites?. ¡ Sedujiste a una niña !.**

Ichigo palideció de pronto, sus pupilas desteñidas por la sorpresa.

Los habían descubierto, eso no era bueno.

**~ ¿De qué estás hablando, viejo?.**

El mayor de los hombres torció la boca, estaba furioso.

En un arranque de ira, sujetó a su hijo por el cuello de la camisa.

**~ Basta de tonterías. ¡ Dejas de jugar con esa niña y se acabó !.**

La voz de Zangetsu sonó fuerte y dura.

Le dio la espalda a su hijo, creyendo que lo obedecería, después de todo Ichigo siempre lo hacía, pero esta vez no fue así.

**~ Yo la amo !.**

El padre se dio vuelta para mirarlo, alzando la ceja izquierda, incrédulo.

¿Amor?. Ichigo nunca usaba esa palabra, mucho menos para una mujer.

_"Es un libertino, no sabe nada de amor."_

Pensó el padre, más fijó los ojos en los del pelinaranja; un inusual brillo los invadía, uno que no había notado antes. ¿Y si hablaba en serio?, no, no, eran solo palabrerías que Ichigo usó para convencer a Rukia; es muy fácil seducir a una niña si se le susurran al oído palabras de amor.

**~ Escucha, Ichigo, entiendo que te sientas atraído por Rukia-chan, es muy bonita, pero es solo una niña, tu hermana, ¿recuerdas?. Déjala en paz.**

Las palabras de su viejo molestaron al pelinaranja.

¿Hermana?, esa era una maldita mentira, una fachada y punto, además. . .

**~ ¡ Maldita sea !, ¿no me estás escuchando?, ¡ te digo que la amo !.**

Ichigo alzó la voz, su mirada decidida; nunca le había hablado así a su padre.

**~ Ichigo, has rebasado tus propios límites. ¡ Metiste en tu cama a una niña !.**

El muchacho dobló las cejas, enfadado. ¿Acaso él creía que no quiso evitarlo?. Lo intentó, intentó no pensar en ella, no mirarla, pero fue en vano.

El Kurosaki recordaba que había sido atrapado por esa enana mientras oprimía fuertemente los puños al grado de hacerse daño.

**~ Te prohíbo que te acerques a ella y punto. No quiero que le hagas daño, no lo voy a permitir.**

El pelinaranja se puso furioso por las palabras del viejo. Pasó de largo a este y salió de la casa, gritando que no podría prohibirle nada, ni decirle que hacer pues él ya no era un niño.

**~ Quiero a Rukia y ella me quiere a mí y no hay más que decir.**

Gritó el menor de los gemelos Kurosaki poco antes de salir azotando la puerta.

¿Qué iba a hacer?, la iban a separar de él.

_"Si tan solo ella fuese un par de años mayor."_

La mente de Ichigo era una mezcla volátil de pensamientos que lo torturaban. Sabía que la diferencia de edades era un problema en su relación con la Kuchiki, pero nunca lo sintió tanto como hasta ahora.

En su desesperación, el pelinaranja pensó en la posibilidad de terminar su romance con Rukia.

_"Sería lo mejor para ella, hasta para mí."_

Este pensamiento, por muy razonable, le producía cierto dolor al muchacho, quien subió a su auto y echó a andar la máquina, pisando el acelerador con furia. Necesitaba alejarse y pensar.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**_._**

**_._**

En la noche, Rukia comenzaba a preocuparse pues Ichigo no llegaba a casa.

Juntó sus manos.

**~ Lo de esta mañana fue. . .**

La conversación que la pelinegra tenía consigo misma fue interrumpida abruptamente, pues la puerta de su recamara se abría. Era Shirayuki, su madre.

Si los ojos de Rukia tuvieran luz, hubiera visto el mal humor de la mujer.

**~ Tenemos que hablar, Rukia.**

La seria y gélida voz de la mujer le provocó escalofríos a la pequeña ojivioleta, cuyo corazón había comenzado a latir desesperado.

Aunque no lo demostrase, Rukia tenía miedo de que sus suposiciones comenzaran a hacerse reales a partir de ahora.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:

**Natsumivat** ((Aquí el comienzo de las dificultades. Y habrá más problemas 0v0 . En el caso de Shirayuki, hay un trasfondo, de Zangetsu es solo que no quiere tener problemas con su nueva esposa. Ojalá te guste el curso que está tomando la historia. Muchas gracias por leer.))

**Maeda Ai** ((Gracias por leer. En este cap un poquito más de lemon. Y bueno, Zangetsu acepta que Rukia es bonita y por eso Ichigo no se pudo resistir.))

**.**

**.**

Los descubrieron. No podían ocultarlo para siempre.

Bueno, tendrían que haberle puesto llave a la puerta, ¿no? ˆ0ˆ .

Como sea, las cosas van a ponerse difíciles.

**.**

**.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

Problemas, problemas y más problemas. Sí, son bastantes capítulos de puros problemas a partir de ahora.

Llegaremos al capítulo veinte y esta pareja seguirá teniendo problemas.

Eso es malo T_T.

Me gustó la pelea entre Hao y Miki.

* * *

**.**


	15. Hermanos ya no más

**. ****Una princesa entre tinieblas .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo XV: Hermanos ya no más._

* * *

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de la joven Kuchiki.

¿Qué se alejase de Ichigo?. ¿Cómo es que su madre le exigía eso?. Rukia no podía, no quería.

**~ ¡ Yo lo amo !.**

Confesó la ojivioleta, casi suplicante, esperanzada a que Shirayuki la entendiera, más eso nunca iba a ser posible.

**~ Si no te alejas de ese hombre, Rukia, me veré obligada a divorciarme y llevarte lejos. . . tú decides.**

La chica se mordió el labio inferior.

**~ Creí que amabas al señor Zangetsu.**

**~ Soy capaz de sacrificar mi felicidad por la tuya.**

**~ Mi felicidad es Ichigo.**

**~ No sabes lo que dices, él solo está jugando contigo.**

Rukia sacudió la cabeza. ¿Cómo es que su madre se negaba a comprenderla?.

Shirayuki le pedía entender, pues según ella, ese hombre no sentía nada por Rukia. Como prueba de su juego estaba la diferencia de edades, casi diez años. Se estaba aprovechando del cariño de la chiquilla. Además. . .

**~ ¿Cómo crees que se va a interesar en una niña invidente?.**

**~ ¡ Cállate, cállate !. . . no sigas.**

La jovencita gritó histérica. ¿Cómo es que su madre era capaz de decirle esas palabras tan hirientes?.

Al ver la rebeldía de su hija, la madre desistió por el momento, no sin antes advertirle nuevamente. Rukia debía tener eso en cuenta o ya jamás estaría cerca de ese hombre.

La pelinegra soportó las lágrimas hasta que escuchó la puerta de su habitación cerrarse una vez que su madre hubo salido. ¿Terminar con Ichigo?

Eso la había hundido en la tristeza.

La ojivioleta enterró su lindo rosto en las almohadas, llorando como la adolescente enamorada que era.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**.**

**.**

Había llegado algo tarde. Muy, muy tarde, ya entrada la media noche. Ichigo no quería tener otra discusión con su padre y caminaba en la oscuridad, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Estaba cansado, lo único que quería era llegar a su habitación y dejarse caer sobre su querida cama, pero. . .

**~ ¿Ichigo?.**

Su nombre en un murmullo, había sido entonado por la voz de su querida enana.

Giró el rostro, allí estaba ella, sentada en el tercer escalón de la larga escalera. El pelinaranja se acercó, a pesar de la oscuridad él pudo notar que esos lindos ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar; la angustia aferrada a su carita.

Ichigo se sentó al lado de la joven, sin siquiera atreverse a mirarla. Ella se recostó sobre su hombro. Todo el dolor, el miedo, la preocupación. . . todo eso se desvaneció.

**~ ¿Qué vamos a hacer?.**

Preguntó ella, consciente de que el Kurosaki también había tenido problemas con su padre.

Nadie se lo había dicho, de hecho, durante la cena, Zangetsu se portó de lo más amable con ella. Era el silencio, la distancia que inconscientemente Ichigo había puesto entre ellos.

Él suspiró cansando; se la había pasado dando vueltas en su auto, pensando. Pensó en lo mucho que lo odiaría su padre si se llegaba a divorciar por esto. No es que Ichigo lo hiciera a propósito, de hecho, era su padre el que se estaba entrometiendo en su vida. En cuanto a Rukia. . .

_"Apenas tiene dieciséis años, esto. . . ¡ no está bien !."_

Pensaba el muchacho.

Sí, no estaba bien, Rukia aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer como para abandonarlas por él. Él no pretendía ser un obstáculo en su futuro, pero. . .

**~ Si me hace feliz. . . no puede estar mal.**

La voz de la joven lo sorprendió ligeramente, como si ella adivinase sus pensamientos.

El muchacho sonrió. Es cierto, él sentía lo mismo, este romance lo hacía feliz, entonces no tenía por qué ser algo malo.

Con suavidad, el pelinaranja atrapó a la joven en un abrazo, buscando sus inocentes y tibios labios, olvidándose al menos por un momento del gran problema que se les venía encima, sin darse cuenta de que alguien los miraba en lo alto de las escaleras, apretando fuertemente los puños.

Se sentía traicionado y como un verdadero estúpido. Los celos y la ira lo envolvieron por completo.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**_._**

**_._**

Las cosas no iban a ser fáciles. Apenas era el desayuno y ya se sentía una pesada tensión en el aire. El silencio en el comedor solo era opacado por el sonido de los cubiertos.

Ichigo y Rukia preferían mantener sus ojos fijos sobre su comida, no era muy grato alzar el rostro y encontrarse con la fría expresión de los adultos. Y aunque la pelinegra no tenía la necesidad de ocultar la mirada, prefería no provocar ningún comentario por parte de su madre.

Por primera vez desde que estaban juntos, Ichigo tuvo que mirar en silencio como Shirayuki se llevaba a su hija al colegio. Una gélida mirada le dedicaba la mujer, como diciéndole "no te atrevas a tocarle un solo cabello."

**~ Es hora de irnos, Ichigo.**

El aludido curveó una ceja. ¿A caso a él también lo llevarían a la oficina?. Maldición, se sentía como un mocoso que se había metido en problemas y al que ahora debían vigilar.

**~ He dicho vámonos.**

El pelinaranja frunció el ceño, esto no podía estar pasando. Afortunadamente para él, Kaien intervino.

**~ Oye, viejo, no seas exagerado. ¿Por qué no te adelantas?, quiero charlar un poco con mi hermano.**

Zangetsu dudó un momento, más finalmente decidió que en verdad estaba exagerando, así que se fue.

**~ Te debo una, Kaien. Por cierto, ¿de qué quieres. . . ?**

Pero Ichigo no concluyó su pregunta, pues el puño de su hermano se había impactado justo en su mejilla, haciéndolo tambalearse; un hilillo de sangre escurría de su labio inferior.

**~ ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?.**

Preguntó el menor, más la única respuesta que obtuvo de su hermano fue otro golpe que Ichigo sí detuvo esta vez.

No entendía porque se comportaba así, Kaien no era violento, además, sus peleas nunca llegaron al extremo de los golpes, a decir verdad, ésta era la primera vez que se peleaban en serio.

**~ ¿Qué pasa contigo?.**

**~ Y todavía te atreves a preguntar. . . yo confié en ti !. Te pedí un consejo, me dijiste que me alejara de Rukia y yo de estúpido te hice caso.**

Las pupilas del menor de los gemelos se destiñeron, comprendiendo el porqué de la furia de su gemelo.

**~ Gomen.**

Susurró el pelinaranja, provocando que la ira de su igual aumentase.

**~ ¿Lo sientes?, ¿es lo único que puedes decir, es todo?.**

Sin controlarse, Kaien sujetó a Ichigo por el cuello de la camisa, mirándolo con odio.

Ese maldito le había dicho que debía alejarse de la ojivioleta, que debía ser como un buen hermano y nada más. Y luego el muy descarado fue y la sedujo. Kaien se preguntaba cómo pudo ser tan estúpido.

**~ E-en realidad, esas palabras. . . cuando te dije que te alejaras de ella. . . me las estaba diciendo a mí mismo.**

**~ Pues al parecer no eres bueno para cumplir tus propósitos.**

Kaien soltó de mala gana al otro Kurosaki y dirigiéndose a la puerta, le dijo algo que en verdad sentía en ese momento, aunque sonase cruel.

**~ ¡ Ya no somos hermanos !.**

Ichigo frunció el ceño sin ser capaz de decir nada. Esas palabras le habían dolido, era un dolor en la garganta que no lo dejaba respirar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:

**Cass** ((Gracias por leer este fic. Pues Shirayuki también se enteró y es quien más se opone al ichiruki. Pero el principal problema en este cap fue Kaien. Bueno, Ichigo no fue justo al decirle que se olvidara de Rukia, cuando él mismo no pudo hacerlo 0v0 . Aun faltan muchas cosas, ojalá te guste el rumbo que tomará el fic.))

**.**

**.**

Claro que Kaien tenía que enfadarse. Ichigo le dice que se aleje de Rukia y el muy desleal va y seduce a la Kuchiki ¬¬´.

Ahora todo mundo está enojado con Ichigo, el padre, la madrastra y hasta el hermano.

Y los problemas aun no terminan 0v0 .

**.**

**.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

Ya había dicho que aquí habría problemas y el principal, por supuesto, tenía que ser la pelea entre hermanos.

Mencioné antes que este es mi primer fic AU donde incluyo a Yoh. He aquí el motivo: rivalizar por el cariño de la rubia de ojos negros.

Buena y obvia. . . ¿no?.

Aquí me gustó la pelea entre hermanos, en especial el reclamo a Hao por su "consejo".

* * *

**.**


	16. Su petición

**. ****Una princesa entre tinieblas .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo XVI: Su petición._

* * *

Su mirada estaba perdida en el paisaje que se admiraba más allá del ventanal de su oficina.

Desde hace un par de semanas, Ichigo se venía preguntando si todo esto valía la pena. Kaien lo ignoraba por completo, como si para él ya no existiera. En cuanto a Zangetsu, terminaban discutiendo cada vez que cruzaban palabra. Y de Rukia. . . Shirayuki no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, así que ni siquiera había podido saludarla.

De cualquier forma, el pelinaranja había venido evitándola, diciéndose una y otra vez. . .

**~ Es lo mejor. . . para ambos.**

Pero hasta ahora no había logrado convencerse de ello.

El Kurosaki cerró los ojos con resignación, cuando escuchó como alguien entraba a su oficina sin antes anunciarse.

**~ Hiyori, creí haberte dicho que no recibiría a nadie.**

**~ ¿Ni siquiera a mí?.**

Esa voz. Ichigo se giró de inmediato al reconocerla.

**~ ¡ Rukia !. ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿cómo. . .?**

**~ Renji me trajo.**

El pelinaranja se llevó la mano a la frente mientras se sentaba en su cómoda silla.

**~ ¿Ahora faltas a clases?.**

**~ Necesitaba oír tu voz, estar contigo. Ichigo, yo. . .**

**~ He estado pensando que quizá. . .**

**~ No !. . . no me digas eso.**

Aunque no lo pudiesen ver, los ojos violetas de la jovencita se posaron con tristeza sobre los del pelinaranja. Ella lo necesitaba, lo quería. En poco tiempo Ichigo se convirtió en la persona más importante en la vida de la Kuchiki; él era su todo.

La joven se acercó a Ichigo, quien al tenerla a su lado, no se pudo contener; la rodeó con sus brazos efusivamente y la besó con desesperada pasión, tratando de saciar la necesidad que de ella tenía.

**~ ¡ Te amo, te amo !.** -Le decía él entre besos, sosteniendo su lindo rostro entre sus grandes manos.- **~ Y te necesito !.**

Dicho esto, Ichigo dejó que sus manos se posaran sobre cada uno de los pequeños pechos de la pelinegra. Ella tembló por la corriente de placer que la recorrió; bastaba una sola caricia del Kurosaki para encenderla, pero. . .

**~ No, Ichigo, aquí no. No es el momento ni el lugar para. . .**

**~ ¿Dónde entonces?.**

Él ya no podía esperar y en casa ya no podían estar así.

Rukia lo oía, pero no lo escuchaba. Para cuando se dio cuenta, el Kurosaki se había sentado en la silla, sentándola a ella encima suyo.

**~ ¿Qué haces?.**

La pelinegra reprimió un pequeño gemido de placer; sentía la virilidad del muchacho rozando contra su intimidad, aun por encima de las ropas. Ichigo la tenía aferrada por la cintura y se había acomodado, sentándola encima suyo, de frente y con las piernas de la chica descansando a sus costados.

Solo bastó desabrochar tres botones de la blusa de la joven para ver sus preciosos pechos, protegidos tan solo por el sostén.

Ichigo sonrió con malicia. . .

_"Menos mal que tiene el broche al frente."_

Pensó travieso y de inmediato separó las copas del brasier, admirando embelesado y ansioso los pequeños senos de la enana; sus sonrosados pezones se erguían por la excitación, tentándolo a probarlos.

Atrapó suavemente el pequeño y sensible pezón entre sus labios, besando con cariño al principio, succionando apasionado después.

Rukia echó la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando la espalda. Si hubiese podido ver, habría admirado el interesantísimo color del techo. Pero en cambio, se hallaba clamando por el hombre que la estaba llenando de placer, ondulando las caderas, buscando un contacto mayor con el pene de Ichigo, que rozaba su entrepierna.

La chica alcanzó el tope de placer, gimiendo delicadamente mientras se colapsaba sobre el Kurosaki, quien la recibió con incontables besos y palabras de amor. En verdad había extrañado esto y eso que todavía no terminaba.

El pelinaranja sonrió travieso; colando su mano bajo la falda escolar de la joven, hizo a un lado las bragas y de inmediato introdujo su dedo medio en la vagina de la mujer.

**~ Ah, espera Ichigo, mmm !. . .**

La Kuchiki cerró los ojos, complacida con aquel contacto que la estaba elevando de nuevo a la cima del éxtasis. A Ichigo le gustaba ver como su chica se derretía bajo su toque, pero él necesitaba más que eso. Y bien sabía que ella también.

Con esto en mente, el pelinaranja deslizó el zipper de su pantalón y sacó un duro pedazo de carne que no tardó en deslizar por los pliegues de la intimidad de la jovencita.

_"¿En verdad vamos a hacerlo aquí?."_

La ojivioleta apenas podía creer que iban a llegar tan lejos y traspasar los límites de la decencia, pero, por Ichigo, ella. . . solo quería estar con él, nada más.

Rukia suspiró y luego contuvo el aire al sentir como el Kurosaki se clavaba lentamente en ella, penetrándola con suavidad. Ella enredó los dedos en los cabellos naranjas, pegándolo a ella, a sus pechos, que él gustoso no dejaba de besar y tocar.

El vaivén de sus caderas era lento, suave. . . exquisito. Pero la pasión y la lujuria parecían crecer, sofocándolos. Para cuando repararon en ello, Ichigo sostenía a la joven por los muslos, subiéndola y bajándola rápidamente, clavándose en ella hasta el fondo.

La situación, el tiempo que tenían sin tocarse, los hizo entregarse por completo. Y rendidos, alcanzaron el éxtasis al unísono. Ichigo la penetró con fuerza una última vez, tan solo para sentir las pulsaciones intimas de su amada, oprimiendo con fuerza su hombría y orillándolo a derramar su esencia en el interior de la chica. Había extrañado derramarse dentro de la enana. . . la quería sentir tan suya, además tendría problemas si dejaba rastros de la travesura que allí acaban de cometer.

Aun dentro de ella, Ichigo la llenó de cortos y suaves besos, mientras se mecían suavemente, buscando sentirse un poco más.

**~ ¿Seguro que nadie se dará cuenta de esto?.**

**~ Eso espero.**

**~ ¿No hay cámaras de seguridad o algo así?.**

El Kurosaki rio ligeramente. Ah, la enana era adorable en esa mezcla tan suya de inocencia y sensatez.

Más finalmente, el pelinaranja tuvo que abandonar el cuerpo de la mujer para luego simplemente acomodarse las ropas hasta que él no pudo más y la abrazó desde atrás, deslizando sus insaciables labios por el cuello de su amada.

**~ Ichigo, en verdad te extrañé.**

**~ Y yo a ti, princesa.**

Y volvieron a besarse, tratando de postergar el momento de separarse de nuevo.

No sabían cómo, pero tenían que encontrar la manera de estar juntos.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**_._**

**_._**

Zangetsu entró a la recamara que compartía con su nueva esposa desde hace unos cuantos meses. Ahí estaba ella, esperándolo.

Él se acercó para besarla y quizá, esperando tener relaciones con ella esta noche. Las cosas habían estado muy tensas entre ellos. Más apenas se inclinó buscando sus labios, Shirayuki abandonó la cama y, dándole la espalda, le dijo que debían hablar.

El Kurosaki suspiró con frustración, otra vez se le había ido de las manos, pero toda su desilusión se esfumó al escuchar nuevamente la voz femenina. . .

**~ ¡ Quiero el divorcio !.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:

**Cass** ((Kaien tenía que enojarse con su hermano por jugar sucio ¬¬' En este cap, Ichigo y Rukia tratando de seguir adelante a pesar de que todos se oponen a su relación. Ojalá te haya gustado este cap.))

**Maeda Ai** ((Tienes razón, el primer lemon fue muy corto, por eso... aquí hay más 0v0 . Aun se vienen más problemas y un poquito de lemon))

**Natsumivat** ((Muchas gracias por leer este fic. Concuerdo contigo, Rukia ya sentía algo por Ichigo, así que la culpa no es de él 0v0 E Ichigo sufriendo los reproches de todos porque él es el mayor en este romance. Por ahora, el ichiruki portándose mal 0¬0 ... creo que la situación coincide con la canción que mencionas. En cuanto a la protección, la verdad es que nunca la menciono; en algunos fics tiene consecuencias, en otros no, en este en especial, pues... no sé 0v0))

**.**

**.**

El ichiruki no puede apartar las manos el uno del otro ^¬^ .

Este cap, donde hacen travesuras, encaja bien con la idea que tengo del ichiruki como pareja.

Aún se vienen más problemas.

**.**

**.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

Más lemon.

Era necesario. Bueno, no lo era, pero me gusta poner a esta pareja en este tipo de situaciones.

Como sea, ya me había tardado para tratar lo del divorcio de los padres.

Y sí, siguen los problemas.

Me gustó cuándo Anna se pregunta si en verdad van a hacerlo en la oficina del Asakura ^0^.

* * *

**.**


	17. Una y otra vez para tenerlo bien claro

**. ****Una princesa entre tinieblas .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo XVII: Una y otra vez para tenerlo bien claro._

* * *

Sus intentos por hacerla desistir del divorcio solo desencadenaron una discusión titánica en la que Shirayuki culpaba a Ichigo de todo.

**~ Tu hijo es un mujeriego que se está a provechando de mi niña.**

Zangetsu tuvo que contener el deseo de hablar por su hijo y justificarlo, aunque no había mucho que decir.

Dudaba que Ichigo hubiese obligado a Rukia-chan a mantener una relación, sin embrago, era en el pelinaranja en quien debía caber la sensatez.

El Kurosaki se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama; nunca pensó que sus hijos fuesen a darle tantos problemas. Se quedó callado mientras veía como su esposa salía, decidiendo que era mejor dormir en otra habitación.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**_._**

**_._**

**~ ¿Qué?, ¿hoy no hay desayuno familiar?.**

La voz de Kaien, en su tono burlón, hizo que los presentes girasen a verlo, no muy contentos.

El ambiente era pesado y el pelinaranja frunció el ceño al tiempo en que se resignaba a lidiar con otro problema.

**~ Siéntate. Ichigo, hay que hablar de algo muy serio.**

Solo esperaban a que Rukia se reuniese con ellos, cuando así fue, los padres de los chicos no se molestaron en dar largas.

**~ Zangetsu y yo hemos decidido divorciarnos.**

**~ ¡¿Qué?!.**

El más impresionado parecía ser Kaien, pues fue él quien pronunció aquella simple pregunta, mirando a todos los presentes como esperando una explicación. Pero Ichigo solo cerró los ojos y Rukia se llevó las manos a la boca, como tratando de contener un gemido de preocupación.

**~ Creemos que es lo mejor para todos, en especial para ustedes.**

Zangetsu guardó las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Ya estaba resignado, aunque hablaba muy en serio, esto lo hacía por sus hijos, incluyendo a Rukia.

**~ Hija, es hora de irnos. Por la tarde empacaremos lo necesario, luego enviaremos a alguien por el resto.**

La pelinegra alzó el rostro, suplicante, pero era inútil. . . Shirayuki no iba a desistir.

Sin decir palabra alguna, la chica dejó que la mujer la guiase hasta la puerta principal, alejándola de quien más quería.

**~ Ya estarás contento, Ichigo.**

La voz del padre no fue más que un pequeño reproche que no pudo contener.

El pelinaranja miró a su padre, doblando las cejas con enojo. ¿Por qué le echaba la culpa a él?, desde su punto de vista, su relación con Rukia no era una razón para que el viejo disolviese su matrimonio.

**~ ¿Alguien me puede explicar que pasa aquí?.**

Kaien miraba a su padre y a su hermano. ¿Por qué siempre era el último en enterarse de todo?. Es cierto que se pasaba todo el día con sus amigos, pero aun así.

**~ Tu querido hermano se enredó con Rukia.**

**~ Dime algo que no sepa, viejo.**

Zangetsu estuvo a punto de gritarle a su hijo mayor por la forma tan despreocupada con que se tomaba la situación, más notó la ira y los celos en sus ojos que se clavaban en Ichigo.

**~ Genial, si no era uno habría sido el otro.**

Zangetsu abandonó la estancia y poco después la casa, dejando solos a los gemelos.

**~ Bien hecho, Ichigo, le arruinaste la vida al viejo.**

**~ Maldición, Kaien, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo, ¿no es así?.**

**~ ¡ Pero no lo hice !.**

Claro, le creyó a su hermano esa farsa de "déjala ir, es lo mejor para ella; necesita un hermano, no un amante."

**~ Debes estar conforme. Le arruinaste la vida a papá, traicionaste a tu hermano y engañaste a esa chica con palabras de amor.**

**~ Yo la amo !.**

**~ ¡ Por favor !. ¿Piensas que te voy a creer?. Me engañaste una vez. . . no volverá a pasar.**

**~ Kaien, yo no. . .**

Ichigo intentó disculparse, justificarse, pero era tarde. El mayor de los gemelos terminó siguiendo al padre, saliendo de la mansión así nada más. No quería escuchar a su hermano, no más.

El pelinaranja permanecía de pie, mirando la puerta por donde todos se habían ido, dejándolo solo.

Y por primera vez desde que este lio comenzara, sentía que no valía la pena seguir con Rukia si toda la familia se iba a desboronar. En especial si arruinaba la vida de su padre o si perdía la confianza de su hermano.

**~ ¡ No, no vale la pena !.**

Susurró para sí, completamente convencido de ello.

Había tomado la decisión que creía correcta: terminaría su relación con Rukia. Ella lo entendería, sí, después de todo igual tenía problemas con su madre por esto. Sería un gran alivio quitarse tantas preocupaciones de encima. El único problema ahora es. . .

**~ ¿Cómo voy a decírselo?.**

Ichigo suspiró cansado, sinceramente estaba fastidiado; era la primera vez en la vida que quería correr, escapar y olvidarse de todo sin importarle nada más. Pero no lo haría, no, Kurosaki Ichigo no era el tipo de hombre irresponsable que no es capaz de resolver su vida.

El pelinaranja dobló las cejas, ya había tomado una decisión y no pretendía cambiarla.

Y al igual que todos los demás, abandonó la casa mientras, por última vez, pronunciaba aquellas palabras, intentando dejarse esto bien claro. . .

**~ ¡ No vale la pena !.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:

**Cass** ((Hola. Pues Rukia hizo todo lo posible e Ichigo la quiere, pero en este cap ya tiene dudas, por lo que se viene el drama T_T y varios problemas. Ojalá te guste el giro de la historia. Gracias por leer.))

**.**

**.**

Todos contra Ichigo.

Conseguir a Rukia tiene su costo. Aunque Kaien también quería tener a la ojivioleta 0v0 .

**.**

**.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

Problemas.

Voy a darle un poco de calma a la pareja, aunque dicha calma va a traer más problemas, pero eso viene después.

Y pretendo darle un giro a la actitud de Yoh en lo que a su hermano se refiere.

Me gustó cuando Mikihisa se da cuenta de que, si no hubiese sido Hao, habría sido Yoh el que sedujera a Anna.

* * *

**.**


	18. Siendo arrastrado por las corrientes

**. ****Una princesa entre tinieblas .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo XVIII: __Siendo arrastrado por las corrientes._

* * *

**~ No hablas en serio, ¿verdad?.**

La voz de la Kuchiki se estaba quebrando; sus ojos brillaban a causa de las lágrimas que se esforzaba por contener.

**~ No. . . esto, lo nuestro. . . ¡ se terminó !.**

Le había dicho él, rompiéndole el corazón. Un nudo en la garganta la obligó a respirar agitada.

**~ ¿Por qué?.**

Fue lo único que la chica pudo pronunciar. Estaba molesta, pero sobretodo dolida.

**~ Porque es lo mejor.**

Rukia apretó fuertemente la tela de su falda, arrugándola.

Esa maldita frase otra vez, sino era su madre, era Zangetsu y ahora él. Estaba harta de escuchar esa estupidez, tanto que ya no lo pudo soportar, entonces su voz salió a gritos, histérica.

**~ ¡ No me vengas con esas estupideces !. Primero me hablas de amor para luego simplemente botarme. No seas cobarde y mejor dime que no eres capaz de afrontar las consecuencias.**

Ichigo frunció el ceño mucho más. En su histeria, la chica no se dio cuenta de que dejó escapar las lágrimas que tanto se había esforzado por contener.

El pelinaranja en verdad no quería decir esas palabras, pero si era necesario para que ella se alejase de él, pues lo haría, no había otra forma.

**~ Rukia, la verdad es que no soporto estar con una niña ciega.**

La Kuchiki se llevó las manos a la boca, conteniendo un pequeño gemido de sorpresa; las pupilas de sus lindos ojos se habían desteñido, mostrándose blancas.

No, no, no. . . él. . . Ichigo no podía haberle dicho esas palabras. Era una broma muy pesada o tal vez palabras desesperadas por hacerla entender, solo eso. . . solo eso.

**~ ¿En verdad crees que siento algo por ti?. No me conoces, soy como Grimmjow, solo quería llevarte a la cama, ¡ acéptalo !.**

Las pupilas de la pelinegra se contrajeron. Humillada y decepcionada; toda su ira y dolor se juntaron en la palma de su mano izquierda que se estampó en la mejilla del Kurosaki.

**~ ¡ Te odio !, no sabes cuánto.**

Ella susurró entre dientes para luego dar media vuelta y dirigirse a toda prisa a su habitación y encerrarse, esperando que la tristeza y el desamor se quedasen afuera, más no fue así.

**~ Ichigo. . . eres un idiota.**

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**_._**

**_._**

**~ Es lo mejor.**

Era la cuarta o quinta vez que lo decía, al aire, a sí mismo.

Al ver los lindos ojos violetas llenarse de lágrimas, una punzada en el pecho hizo dudar al Kurosaki. Pero siguió con el tormento.

Le dolió, le dolió en verdad terminar con ella y bien sabía que en el fondo no quería hacerlo. Lo peor fue escuchar esas palabras que no podía sacarse de la cabeza pues se le habían quedado bien grabadas. "Te odio"; dos simples palabras que le estaban robando el aire.

Pero, ah, claro. . .

**~ Es lo mejor.**

Susurró una vez más pero ahora con ironía.

¿A quién engañaba?, maldita sea, solo a sí mismo. Decirle que no la amaba había sido la más grande mentira que había dicho en la vida, la más grande estupidez también.

Pero algo bueno tenía que resultar de todo esto; Zangetsu y Shirayuki ya no se divorciarían.

Ichigo sonrió con tristeza.

¿A quién le importan ellos?. Él quería a la enana y quería estar con ella.

**~ Supongo que debo resignarme.**

El pelinaranja suspiró completamente convencido de sus palabras; ya se le pasaría el dolor. . . y a ella también.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**_._**

**_._**

Dos semanas ya de eso y ya nada quedaba de la convicción de que él y la pelinegra superarían su distancia.

**~ ¿Y Rukia?.**

Shirayuki negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de su esposo.

**~ Hoy tampoco quiere cenar.**

La mujer tomó su lugar frente a la mesa.

¿Cenar?. Ya era el tercer día que su hija no se llevaba nada a la boca.

Al principio, Shirayuki creía que la melancolía se disiparía con el pasar de los días, luego, cuando todo fue empeorando, estaba convencida de que todo era un capricho de la jovencita, más ahora. . .

**~ Me preocupa en verdad, cada vez está peor. Tal vez. . .**

Ella fijó sus ojos sobre el joven de cabellos naranja, quien parecía ajeno a la conversación. En realidad, su mente comenzó a divagar al escuchar que la enana se negaba a probar bocado. Esa chiquilla estaba mal, pero él no estaba muy bien que digamos.

Ichigo estaba muy distraído últimamente. En la empresa, de no ser por Ishida todo sería un caos, pues él no podía resolver ni siquiera sus asuntos amorosos, mucho menos concentrarse en los negocios.

**~ Con permiso.**

De pronto, el pelinaranja abandonó su lugar en la mesa, dejando su plato completamente intacto.

Los demás lo miraron salir del comedor, la mirada de Shirayuki cayó sobre sus piernas. Iba a pedirle a Ichigo que hablase con su hija, pero no tuvo el valor.

En tanto Kaien, quien había guardado silencio absoluto, fingiéndose indiferente ante este "pequeño problema" que aquejaba a su hermano, miraba como su gemelo no era más que la sombra del hombre malhumorado con quien siempre contó.

Ichigo se estaba muriendo de dolor y eso era algo que Kaien podía entender y percibir. Quizás era ese lazo de sangre, más fuerte al ser gemelos, que los unía. Lo cierto que no soportaba ver a su hermano dejarse llevar por las corrientes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:

**Natsumivat** ((En mi caso, la falta de tiempo es lo que impide que publique fics más seguido. Ichigo terminó con Rukia después de todo, pero su historia de amor no terminará allí. Ojalá te guste el rumbo que ha tomado la historia.))

**Maeda Ai** ((Renji hace todo por Rukia 0w0 . Y bueno, Ichigo prefirió a su familia y terminó con Rukia, aunque aun se vienen varias cosas.))

**.**

**.**

Ichigo fue muy cruel al decir eso T_T .

Aún hay más problemas. Y es que Ichigo solo sabe empeorar las cosas ¬¬' .

**.**

**.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

Un capítulo bastante corto, pero que a mi parecer ofrece un gran avance en la historia.

Más que nada por la ruptura en la relación de Hao y Anna.

Aquí me gustó la violenta reacción de Anna al terminar Hao con su relación. Esa es la Anna real.

* * *

**.**


	19. Todo por un hermano

**. ****Una princesa entre tinieblas .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo XIX: Todo por un hermano._

* * *

**~ ¿Quién eres y qué le hiciste a mi insoportable hermano?.**

La voz de Kaien traía un tono gracioso que Ichigo no podía entender.

Lo miró con el ceño en alto; esa estúpida sonrisa suya estampada en el rostro. . . ¿Acaso su desdicha lo hacía feliz?. Como quería Ichigo romperle la cara, aunque fuese su hermano.

El pelinaranja se giró sobre la cama, no estaba de humor para nada, mucho menos para aguantar las burlas de su gemelo.

**~ Largo !.**

Kaien soltó una risita.

No se estaba regocijando ante la mala racha de su hermano, en realidad venía a hacer las paces. Quería levantarle el ánimo, si es que eso era posible.

**~ Sí que caíste bajo, Ichigo.** -Decía el mayor mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama.- **~ Mira que encerrarte en tu habitación y llorar por una mujer. Eso no es de ti.**

**~ Déjame en paz, ¿quieres?.**

Le pedía el ojimiel, con voz ronca y llena de fastidio, más la única respuesta que recibió fue la risa de Kaien.

Harto de ser el bufón de su hermano, Ichigo se lanzó sobre él, terminando ambos sobre el suelo; el menor estaba dispuesto a ahorcarlo con tal de que se callara.

Con toda su frustración, el pelinaranja impactó su puño en la mejilla de su gemelo, más el mayor poco tardó en regresarle el golpe. Y siguieron peleando hasta que se cansaron y terminaron en el suelo, recostados, jadeando sin poderse levantar.

**~ ¿Estás mejor?.**

**~ Sí, ja. . . sangrando, pero mejor.**

Nuevamente el silencio los acompañó por unos momentos.

Esta era la inusual forma de Kaien de levantarle el ánimo a su hermano. Y justo se disponía a hablar de la pelinegra, cuando Zangetsu entró de golpe a la habitación.

**~ ¿Dónde está?.** -Aun sobre el suelo, los gemelos lo miraron confundidos, sin saber qué era lo que su padre buscaba.- **~ Rukia, ¿dónde está?.**

Ichigo se levantó de golpe, su mente había comenzado armar lo que sucedía.

Sus pupilas se tornaron incoloras; se suponía que su padre iría por ella a la preparatoria, pero si él estaba aquí, entonces. . .

**~ Cuando llegué a la escuela ella no estaba. Creo que ni siquiera entró a clases.**

**~ Y pensaste que ella estaría aquí, conmigo.**

Era claro el reproche en las palabras de su hijo. Claro, era fácil culparlo, pero ¿y Shirayuki?. ¿Dónde demonios estaba ahora que su hija no aparecía?.

Zangetsu desvió la mirada, no quería discutir, lo primero era buscar a esa chiquilla y. . .

**~ ¿Se pelearon?.**

**~ Eso no importa, hay que encontrarla. Viejo, tu quédate aquí por si ella llama, Ichigo y yo la buscaremos.**

Kaien habló y actuó tan rápido que Zangetsu apenas pudo ver cuando sus hijos cruzaron la puerta sin decir nada más.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**_._**

**_._**

**~ ¿Podríamos ir más rápido?.**

Ésta era la tercera o cuarta vez que Ichigo le pedía lo mismo. Era inútil, él estaba preocupado y ni siquiera estaba pensando bien las cosas; si por él fuera ya se habría bajado del vendito auto que su hermano conducía.

**~ ¿Preocupado por una niña?, ¿por qué?.**

El pelinaranja curveó una ceja, estaba fastidiado. ¿Qué no era obvio?, esa mujercita lo había atrapado.

Ichigo giró el rostro, escondiéndose de la traviesa mirada de Kaien, clavando los ojos en la calle atiborrada de personas. . . entonces la vio. . .

**~ ¡ Rukia ! .**

El pelinaranja jadeó y Kaien apenas fue capaz de preguntar "¿dónde?", antes de que su gemelo bajara del auto sin importarle nada.

**~ Ichigo, ¡¿estás loco?!.**

Era el grito de sorpresa del mayor al ver que su hermano cruzaba la calle sin siquiera tener cuidado de no ser arrollado por un auto, cosa que estuvo a punto de pasar. Pero no importaba, solo la chica de ojos violetas que parecía caminar sin rumbo entre las personas, con quienes chocaba de vez en cuando.

El Kurosaki estuvo a punto de perderla de vista entre tanta gente, más el corazón pareció detenérsele de alivio al alcanzarla.

**~ Rukia !.**

La llamó con fuerza para que lo escuchara.

La Kuchiki se detuvo, un pequeño escalofrío la recorrió entera al escuchar su nombre, más aun entonado por aquella voz que ella bien conocía, esa voz que amaba. Dudó un momento si girarse o no. ¿Y si esa era otra treta de su pobre mente que no podía olvidarlo?. . .

No le importó, igual dio media vuelta, esperando escucharlo nuevamente.

Frente a frente, si la chica pudiese ver, se habría percatado de la preocupación que reflejaban los ojos del muchacho.

La pelinegra separó ligeramente los labios en un vano intento por llamar al pelinaranja, pero el recuerdo de sus crueles palabras la hizo dudar. Un incómodo y largo silencio los rodeó, como si las demás personas que caminaban por la acera no estuviesen ahí, mientras la constante pero ligera lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ellos, empapándolos más y más.

Y fue Ichigo quien dio el primer paso y el siguiente. . . simplemente ya no pudo detener su avance hasta tener entre sus brazos a la pequeña mujer que dejó escapar un par de lágrimas al sentirlo.

**~ ¡ Gomen na !.** -Le susurró el muchacho.- **~ Todo lo que dije. . . ¡ no es cierto, no es lo que siento !, yo. . . solo quería que tú. . .**

Rukia se abrazó con más fuerza, ya lo sabía, pero aun así. . .

**~ Me dolió mucho.**

**~ Lo sé.**

**~ No lo hagas más.**

Ojalá Rukia hubiese podido ver el arrepentimiento y la sinceridad en los ojos del Kurosaki. Pero en cambio lo sentía en su cálido abrazo y luego, un poco más en sus tibios labios que encontraron los suyos, ansiosos por experimentar lo que Ichigo le hacía sentir en un simple beso.

Tranquilo, suave, pero largo y profundo. Así era aquel beso que les sabía a gloria y miel. No les importaba nada más, ni sus padres, ni la gente que pasaba por ahí casi chocando con ellos.

Fue hasta que Kaien se aclaró la garganta que los enamorados tuvieron que romper aquella caricia y separarse.

El mayor de los gemelos llegó agitado donde su hermano y la pelinegra, tan solo para ver cómo ellos dos se reconciliaban. Algo en su pecho le dolió en verdad al ser testigo de cómo Rukia se derretía entre los brazos de su hermano, y como este a su vez la aferraba a su cuerpo, sin intenciones de soltarla, buscando protegerla.

Los gemelos cruzaron miradas; tantas emociones reflejadas y ni una sola palabra.

**~ Es hora de irnos, enana.**

**~ ¡ No !.**

La ojivioleta se aferró a Ichigo, escondiendo su lindo rostro en el pecho del joven. Si regresaban ahora, seguro la alejaban de él.

La Kuchiki solo había estado caminando con la intención de llegar tarde a casa, pero ahora en verdad no quería regresar.

Kaien frunció el ceño y tomó una decisión al ver a la chica sufrir de esa manera.

**~ Ichigo, ¡ vete con ella !.** -El pelinaranja lo miró sorprendido. La voz de su hermano sonaba resignada, pero decidida también.- **~ Váyanse ya !.**

Fue el grito de Kaien, quien quería ver la felicidad en el rostro de esos dos.

Rukia tembló al escuchar la fuerte voz del otro Kurosaki, más no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, solo sintió como Ichigo la tomaba fuertemente de la mano y la hacía correr. No sabía a dónde y sinceramente no importaba.

El pelinaranja no miró atrás. Ya había tomado una decisión.

Estaba cometiendo una gran locura, se sentía como un adolescente al que se le cierran las puertas y huye, pero igual se sentía feliz.

Rukia, confundida, solo pudo escuchar un débil murmullo en voz de su amado.

**~ Gracias. . . hermano.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:

**Cass** ((Gracias por leer. Ichigo está sufriendo las consecuencias de lo que le hizo a Rukia, aunque Kaien ya lo perdonó. Es cierto que debió ser más amable con Rukia, pero ya están juntos otra vez 0v0 .))

**Natsumivat** ((El ichiruki sufrió debido a la decisión de Ichigo, pero no podía separarlos por mucho tiempo. Kaien ya se resignó con Rukia, aunque Shirayuki aun se opondrá. Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic.))

**.**

**.**

Ichigo tenía que sufrir por la forma en que la trató. Hubiese hablado de la lluvia en su interior ¬¬´ .

Kaien terminó siendo el chico bueno que se traga sus sentimientos por ayudar a otros T_T .

**.**

**.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

Ya saben, para mí es muy difícil mantener a Hao y Anna separados, por eso cuando los hago distanciarse, dicha situación no dura más de uno o dos capítulos.

¿Y qué tal la reacción de Yoh?. La sentí un tanto extrema, pero igual me gustó.

Me gustó que Yoh los convenciera de huir.

* * *

**.**


	20. Promesa de un futuro

**. ****Una princesa entre tinieblas .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo XX: Promesa de un futuro._

* * *

Terminaron en un hotel a las afueras de la ciudad.

Ichigo hubiese preferido llevar a la chica a su apartamento, pero sus padres no tardarían en encontrarlos.

_"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"_

Se preguntó el Kurosaki mientras veía el paisaje más allá del ventanal.

Todo esto era un caos, una verdadera locura y sin embargo estaba seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto.

**~ Ahh, ¿qué vamos a hacer?.**

El pelinaranja suspiró resignado al tiempo en que cerraba los ojos.

Se sentía culpable por su padre, por Kaien. Más escuchó la voz de la enana, entonando una disculpa sincera. Rukia se sentía culpable, pues tenía la sensación de que solo era una carga para el muchacho, una promesa de problema tras otro.

**~ No, no digas eso, estaremos bien.**

Le susurraba el Kurosaki al oído, apresurándose hasta ella, le tomó las manos y las besó con suavidad.

Ella sonrió, no importaba que fuesen simples palabras, Rukia confiaba en ese hombre, lo hacía plena e irremediablemente. Y si tenían que escapar al fin del mundo, mientras estuviese con Ichigo, entonces lo haría. La chica sacudió suavemente la cabeza tratando de hacer a un lado, al menos por un momento, todas sus preocupaciones.

Rukia entreabrió los labios, había algo que quería decirle a Ichigo, pero no estaba segura si este era el momento correcto. Aunque al frente solo había oscuridad, la Kuchiki sabía que el pelinaranja estaba frente suyo. Entonces fue que sintió la ardiente boca de Ichigo regalarle un beso profundo y lleno de fuego, de cariño.

Al separar sus labios, la pelinegra susurró lo que deseaba sin siquiera darse cuenta; parecía embelesada y sumida aun en las emociones que la recorrían.

**~ Ichigo. . . ¡ hazme el amor !.**

Sus ojos cerrados, sus labios en espera de los de él.

Ichigo sonrió complacido y no pudo evitar reír un poco ante las palabras de la chica.

**~ ¿Te burlas de mí?**

**~ No, no, enana, es solo que. . . creo que es la primera vez que me pides algo así.**

Le decía él y un nuevo beso surgió entre ellos mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos.

**~ Te extrañé mucho, solo es eso.**

Le confesó ella entre besos para luego simplemente dejarse llevar por el hombre que ella tanto quería.

Rukia no supo en qué momento terminó desnuda sobre la cama, Ichigo sobre ella, colmándola con su cuerpo fuerte y perfecto, llenándola de besos y caricias que creyó nunca volvería a sentir. Y sin embrago, él estaba allí, con ella; sus grandes manos recorriéndola con lujuria y pasión, más también con amor.

**~ Aahhh, Ichi !. . .**

La chica jadeó al sentir uno de los dedos del pelinaranja alojándose en su húmeda intimidad.

Ese pervertido metía y sacaba su dedo, deslizándolo de forma estimulante, torturándola mientras ella solo podía quedarse quieta y sentir el cosquilleo que se hacía más y más intenso, llenándola de placer.

Su respiración agitada; Rukia se retorcía intranquila, casi desesperada por el éxtasis que se acercaba, pero Ichigo no se detenía, sino que, complacido, su mano iba y venía cada vez más rápido.

**~ No, Ichi, Ichigooo !. . .**

La jovencita se arqueó buscando aquellos traviesos dedos que acababan de regalarle un intenso orgasmo.

¿Qué había sido todo eso?. Fue tan rápido y fuerte; era la primera vez que la Kuchiki se dejaba llevar de esa manera, pero se sentía tan ansiosamente traviesa que a pesar de su apresurada respiración, ella quería más, mucho más.

Así terminó arrojándose a los brazos del Kurosaki, besándolo con desesperada pasión, y luego sus lenguas se encontraron, entrelazándose, frotándose con insistencia.

El deseo por esa chica alcanzó un nivel insoportable que orilló al muchacho a despojarse apresurado de sus ropas. Ya desnudo, al estrecharla, ambos jadearon al sentir el contacto piel con piel. . . era cálido, ardiente, era maravilloso.

Ichigo se aferró a la cintura de la joven, pegándola a su cuerpo y haciéndola sentir la dureza de su virilidad que clamaba por entrar en ella y hacerla suya.

**~ Ichigo, es. . .**

La pelinegra se sonrojó al sentir el miembro masculino frotándose suavemente contra su pelvis, invitándola a entregarse. Ella entrecerró los ojos, no sabía cómo expresar la lujuria y todo el deseo que por ese hombre la consumía, pero él pareció entender su angustia. . . y le hizo una proposición que jamás creyó hacerle a esa jovencita.

**~ ¿Quieres tocarlo?.**

Un pequeño suspiro fue suficiente respuesta.

El Kurosaki tomó una de las pequeñas manos de la joven, besándola para luego deslizarla lentamente hasta su pene. La ojivioleta fue guiada con paciencia y lentitud por el pelinaranja.

La pequeña mano de la joven se movía inexperta y suavemente, pero compensando esto con inocente placer.

**~ ¿T-te gusta?.**

Se atrevió ella a preguntar, al escucharlo gemir con ronca y entrecortada voz. No hubo palabras, solo un beso voraz y cargado de ansias de placer.

Rukia continuó masajeando con más confianza, hasta que Ichigo la detuvo.

**~ ¿Qué pasa?.**

Estaba confundida; ¿qué había hecho mal?. Esa duda se disipó al sentir como el pelinaranja la recostaba sobre la cama para luego posarse sobre ella.

No había tiempo para más juegos; Ichigo la necesitaba y la necesitaba ¡ YA !.

El Kurosaki se posó entre las piernas de la joven, empujando hondo, penetrándola casi completamente. Rukia gritó por el fuerte y repentino placer que aquel duro pene le producía. Arqueándose sobre la cama, se entregó completa a aquel hombre que le hacía el amor de forma brusca, casi salvaje.

Así que este era el verdadero Ichigo; le gustaba, lo amaba. Sentía el poder de sus embestidas, la fuerza de sus brazos que no pretendían soltarla, el incesante ir y venir de sus caderas, el fuego y la pasión de sus labios, pero lo que más atesoraba en ese momento, era su varonil voz que le decía que la amaba, una y otra vez.

Rukia simplemente no pudo más y se elevó en un éxtasis hermoso e intenso. Gritó el nombre de su amado mientras se aferraba a él; su vagina lo envolvía con fuerza, obligando a Ichigo a llenarla con su semen.

El pelinaranja gimió con voz ronca, dejándose vencer por el pacer que la linda chica le provocaba.

La colmó de besos mientras se deslizaba suavemente fuera de su pequeño cuerpo, terminando con la unión. . .

Agotado, la abrazó casi sin fuerzas, invitándola a recostarse sobre su ancho y fuerte pecho.

Un tiempo sin palabras era lo que compartían, siendo solo opacado por sus entrecortadas respiraciones. Más fue Ichigo quien puso fin a ese silencio. Tal vez estaba desesperado o quizás simplemente había decidido lo que en verdad era mejor para los dos, para Rukia y para él.

**~ ¡ Casémonos !.**

Susurró, su mirada clavada en el techo, como si mirase algo muy interesante, en realidad estaba haciendo infinidad de planes.

Rukia escondiendo el rostro en el musculoso pecho de su hombre, con voz suave y triste, le dijo. . .

**~ No podemos, sabes que yo. . .**

**~ Conozco a alguien que no tendrá ningún problema en casarnos.**

Ella alzó la mirada, sabía que el Kurosaki sonreía, su voz se lo decía.

Le hubiese gustado ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Ichigo, más por ahora, se conformaba con estar entre sus brazos, con esta promesa de un futuro y con las palabras de amor que el pelinaranja le susurró al oído poco antes de que cayese en un profundo y agradable sueño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:

**Inverse L. Reena** ((Espero que esta reconciliación te guste más 0/0 . Gracias por leer.))

**.**

**.**

Ichigo y Rukia tenían que reconciliarse totalmente. ¿Y qué mejor que con lemon?.

Creo que, después de tantos problemas, es justo que ambos fuesen egoístas y escaparan. Creo que es romántico.

Aun así, todavía habrá unos cuantos problemas más 0v0 .

**.**

**.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

Lemon. ¿O lime?. Creo que esta vez estuvo muy suavecito.

Por cierto, no sé exactamente qué es Luchist, reverendo, sacerdote, no estoy segura.

Aquí me gustó la propuesta de matrimonio de Hao. Aunque, más bien parece una orden o decisión.

* * *

**.**


	21. El dolor de su ausencia

**. ****Una princesa entre tinieblas .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo XXI: __El dolor de su ausencia._

* * *

Su pequeña y delicada mano apretó fuertemente la del pelinaranja.

Todo esto era una locura, propia de cualquier adolescente enamorada, más no de ella. Kuchiki Rukia era realmente madura para su edad.

Mucho menos de Ichigo iba a esperarse algo así, y él era un joven adulto, de hecho toda la responsabilidad, la culpa y consecuencias caerían directamente sobre él. Y sin embrago sonrió sereno; su corazón latía con fuerza, estaba feliz, por primera vez en la vida lo era y no precisamente por hacer lo correcto.

Se había fugado, llevándose a Rukia con él y ahora se casaban sin consentimiento de sus padres.

Menos mal que Urahara era buen amigo del Kurosaki, aunque no por ello no trató de persuadirlo, de hacerle entrar en razón, pidiéndole que esperase un par de años hasta que la pelinegra fuese mayor de edad.

**~ No puedo esperar !.**

Pero las palabras del pelinaranja no dejaron mucho terreno para discutir así que el hombre terminó por llevar a cabo los deseos de este joven en una pequeña ceremonia improvisada. Solo Kisuke y ellos presentes, no necesitaban a nadie más, no había tiempo.

Rukia lucía un sencillo vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas. El vestido de novia que toda mujer enamorada desea no importaba, de todas formas no podría ver cuán hermoso podría ser, así que no tenía caso.

**~ Acepto.**

Escuchó decir a su compañero, sacándola de sus desordenados pensamientos.

La ojivioleta sonrió, todo era tan rápido e inesperado y sin embrago. . .

**~ ¿ Rukia-chan?.**

Urahara la llamó, no había respondido su pregunta.

Ella sonrió una vez más, solo estaba disfrutando de este momento, nada más, luego simplemente susurró un débil "sí" mientras oprimía con un poco más de fuerza la mano de aquel hombre por el que estaba cometiendo esta locura.

Eso había sido todo, ni felicitaciones, ni sonrisas ni mucho menos buenos deseos, ni la familia presente, apoyándolos en este momento.

**~ No necesito nada de eso.** -Había dicho Rukia, poco antes de entrar a la pequeña capilla.- **~ Mi madre nunca se ha detenido a pensar en lo que quiero, y yo te quiero a ti.**

Ichigo no pudo más que suspirar entre resignado y aliviado. Su familia era algo que tenían en común, pues ellos nunca se interesaron por él, por sus problemas y necesidades, ni siquiera su madre y de su padre mejor ni hablar, pero Kaien. . . el ayudarlo en su fuga por amor era el primer favor que su hermano le hacía; se había hecho a un lado para que él y Rukia escapasen juntos, renunciando a la enana.

Rukia fue la primera persona que se interesó realmente en Ichigo, la primera que lo prefirió a él y no a Kaien, la primera. . . la única.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**_._**

**_._**

El Kurosaki le besó la frente a su chica, aun agitado por el esfuerzo.

Habían hecho el amor apenas hace unos instantes, no podía ser de otra manera, ésta era su luna de miel y literalmente recién casados, la idea de separarse por un instante siquiera no existía en sus mentes.

Querían aprovechar esto al máximo pues bien sabían que no iba a durar. Los encontrarían, Rukia estaba segura de que su madre obligaría a Zangetsu a mover cielo, mar y tierra con tal de encontrarla.

La pelinegra dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de resignación. La verdad es que compadecía a ese hombre, si las cosas hubiesen sido de otra manera le hubiese tomado confianza, considerándolo un padre.

En ese instante, el recuerdo de su verdadero y finado padre volvió a ella.

Desde que conoció a Ichigo, Rukia poco había pensado en el dolor de la muerte de su padre, Jūshirō. La ojivioleta se había perdido en sus sentimientos por el pelinaranja, olvidándose de todo lo demás. . . el tiempo, su edad, todo.

Y al pensar nuevamente en esto, una sola palabra escapó de sus labios sin que ella lo notase siquiera.

**~ Arigatou.**

Sonrojada, con los parpados pesados, la Kuchiki se acomodó en el hombro de su compañero quien le acarició los cabellos. Iba a preguntarle la razón, pero guardó silencio en espera de que la enana le dijese algo. . . y así fue. . .

**~ Llovía, llovía mucho. Supongo que era una tormenta o algo así, porque no se podía ver más allá del cofre del auto.**

El Kurosaki la escuchó atentamente, sin saber de qué demonios le estaba hablando su esposa, más preocupado por la tristeza que arrasó la felicidad de sus ojos.

Ella continuó como si hablase consigo misma, tal vez así era. . . Y hablaba, recordando hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo último que pudo ver, de aquella noche que terminó por volverse eterna.

Ellos. . . sus padres habían discutido, y Jūshirō, furioso por alguna razón, salió en su auto sin importarle nada más. Rukia se fue con él, no sabía porque, pero sintió que debía estar con su padre.

Ni siquiera recordaba si fue mucho o poco tiempo el que estuvieron en el auto, solo recordaba las palabras de su padre.

**~ ¿Qué haría yo sin ti, Rukia?.**

Una pequeña sonrisa y luego. . . el derrape desastroso que terminó en oscuridad para ella y para su padre. . .

**~ Cuando desperté, todo era negro ya, me aferraba incluso a creer que aún estaba dormida, pero. . .** -La voz de la pelinegra se quebró así que calló por un momento, pero quería seguir.- **~ Mi madre, con toda la calma del mundo, me dijo que papá había muerto y que era una suerte que yo no hubiese corrido la misma suerte.**

Cálidas lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de la joven, quien simplemente ya no pudo hablar más. . . su voz se apagó.

Ichigo seguía acariciándole los oscuros cabellos mientras su mirada se mantenía fija sobre el techo de la habitación; había escuchado atentamente cada palabra.

**~ Gracias.**

Susurró el pelinaranja sin obtener respuesta de su joven amante.

Recordaba que una vez él le pidió que le contase como fue que perdió la vista. Sinceramente nunca creyó que la enana le hablase algún día de ello y sin embargo. . .

**~ Tú me has ayudado a sobrellevar el dolor de su perdida.**

Por primera vez desde que comenzaron a hablar, Ichigo la miró; él no había hecho nada en absoluto, más la chica le hizo entender que él fue la primera persona que la trataba como si aún pudiese ver. No la limitaba, nunca se compadeció de ella, ni la rechazó.

Las peleas al principio, su romance después. Ichigo le había dado de todo sin darse cuenta, tantas cosas que la hicieron dejar de pensar solamente en su padre, sacándola de la tristeza y la soledad. Y ahora. . . se había casado con ella sin importarle los problemas que vendrían.

¿No era acaso razón suficiente para agradecerle?.

Las lágrimas se acabaron; Rukia cerró poco a poco los ojos, cayendo en un profundo y tranquilo sueño como nunca en mucho tiempo, aferrada al hombre que amaba.

Mientras Ichigo le daba las buenas noches y susurraba una promesa. . .

**~ Siempre será así, yo te protegeré. . . mi princesa entre tinieblas.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:

**Maeda Ai** ((Muchas gracias por leer la historia. Kaien terminó ayudando a su hermano, la verdad no quería que ellos terminaran odiándose. Y el ichiruki por fin parece tener momentos de felicidad. Ojalá te haya gustado este cap.))

**Natsumivat** ((Ese review se perdió T_T. No quería que Kaien e Ichigo siguiesen enojados, y pensé que una forma brusca era la que usarían para darse ánimos 0v0 . Y ahora Ichigo y Rukia ya son esposos, pero aun se vienen algunos problemas. Agradezco mucho que estés leyendo este fic 0w0 .))

**.**

**.**

Al principio quería que Byakuya fuese el padre de Rukia, pero no lo imagino como esposo de Shirayuki.

Fue difícil elegir un personaje. Y Ukitake me pareció el más indicado, aunque le dejé el apellido Kuchiki a la pelinegra ¬¬' .

Tampoco sabía a quién poner como el pastor que casaría a este par.

¿Urahara como figura religiosa?. No se me ocurrió otro ^0^ .

**.**

**.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

Un poquito de paz antes del problema más grande, que se viene en el capítulo que sigue.

Igual, aquí un poco de cómo fue que Anna se convirtió en la princesa de tinieblas.

Me gustó la frase final, algo que Hao nunca diría pero que yo ansiaba hacerlo decir ^^'.

* * *

**.**


	22. Ayuda para un hijo

**. ****Una princesa entre tinieblas .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo XXII: Ayuda para un hijo._

* * *

Ya sabían que era inevitable, tan solo cuestión de tiempo. Y sin embargo, sin embargo. . .

**~ Ichigo !.**

Rukia se aferró al pelinaranja, asustada; simplemente no quería separarse de él, además, la amenaza de su madre. . .

**~ Está bien, enana, no será por mucho tiempo.**

Le susurró él, acariciando sus oscuros y suaves cabellos.

Menos mal que la chica no podía ver la fingida sonrisa que el muchacho le dedicó, pero si podía escuchar su voz apagada que le hacía entender que esta vez las cosas no iban a estar bien.

**~ Quítale las manos de encima, ¡ no quiero que la toques, delincuente !.** -Shirayuki no se reprimió y gritó histérica, apresurándose a apartar a esos dos.- **~ Rukia, ¡ nos vamos !.**

El Kurosaki apretó los dientes cuando la mujer alejó a la pequeña de su lado. No podía evitarlo, detestaba a esa mujer, más no era porque ella parecía no cansarse de insultarlo, sino más bien porque lo único que Shirayuki hacia era lastimar a su propia hija. Tal vez ella no se daba cuenta de ello. . .

_"Lo hace a conciencia, tal vez hasta lo disfruta."_

Pensaba el muchacho, mientras, sin poder hacer nada, veía como se llevaban a su esposa. Shirayuki se giró para enfrentar al mayor de los gemelos.

**~ Ya estarás contento, mi matrimonio está hecho pedazos y mi hija me odia. ¡ Eres un maldito !.**

El pelinaranja sonrió con ironía, luego comenzó a reír a carcajadas, burlándose de la mujer. ¿Cómo podía ser tan descarada?, ella era la única culpable, le constaba que la muy hipócrita chantajeó a su padre, exigiéndole el divorcio con tal de alejar a Rukia de él.

Además, Ichigo tenía la leve sospecha de que Shirayuki tenía la culpa de que Rukia siguiese viviendo en las sombras.

**~ Pero ya no podrás acercarte a mi niña.** -Decía la mujer, mirándolo sonriente, complacida de que el chico estuviese tras aquellos barrotes de acero, al menos temporalmente.- **~ Cuando salgas de aquí, ella estará lejos, casada con un caballero que le dará todo.**

Los ojos del Kurosaki se destiñeron. Si lo que esa mujer decía era cierto, entonces. . .

No, Ichigo ya había escuchado, por su padre, que esa mujer quería forzar a su hija a casarse con un hombre que podría ser su padre, el mejor postor en pocas palabras. El pelinaranja apretó los dientes.

**~ No te atrevas.**

**~ ¡ No me hables así, niño imbécil !. ¿Pensabas que me quitarías a mi niña?, pues no lo permitiré.**

**~ ¿Y por eso se la entregarás a un anciano que abusará de ella y que no la ama como yo la amo?. Eres una. . .**

**~ No pienso seguir escuchándote.**

Tras estas palabras, Shirayuki dio media vuelta, dispuesta a largarse y no volver a ver a ese muchacho.

Ichigo solo pudo quedarse con el coraje, la rabia y la preocupación. Estaba detenido sin poder hacer nada más que precipitar sus puños contra la pared por tanta frustración. Mientras su Rukia sería entregada a un desconocido, no, no podía permitir eso, él la amaba, además. . .

**~ Le juré que nadie le volvería a poner un dedo encima, que nadie la lastimaría.** -Ichigo cerró los ojos, apretando los dientes, dejó escapar toda su impotencia, dolor y frustración en un grito. . .- **~ Maldicióonnn !. . .**

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**_._**

**_._**

**~ Siempre me has causado problemas, pero nunca creí que llegarías a este extremo. . . ¿Tanto me odias?.**

Ichigo escuchaba a su padre, más guardaba silencio, sin siquiera voltear a verlo, manteniendo sus ojos clavados en la pared que le impedía alejarse de allí e ir por Rukia, su Rukia. . . su esposa.

Sí que había caído bajo, pero por ella, se iría al infierno con una sonrisa en los labios.

**~ Ichigo, ¿me estás. . . ?**

**~ ¿Quieres callarte?.**

El menor de los gemelos elevó la voz, lamentando la expresión que le dedicó su padre: dolor y decepción, por lo que terminó por curvear los labios y soltar un suspiro.

**~ Mira, viejo en verdad no estoy de humor para escuchar todas las quejas que tienes de mí.**

El pelinaranja se guardó las manos en los bolsillos, dándole la espalda a su progenitor, más este lo sorprendió con aquella pregunta. . .

**~ ¿Por qué haces esto?.**

El muchacho dobló los labios; creyó habérselo dicho tantas veces ya. Que estaba enamorado. ¿Era tan difícil de entender?. ¿Por qué no lo entendía?, y sin embargo a Ichigo no le molestó decírselo una vez más. Que toda lógica carecía de sentido cuando estaba con Rukia y que ya no podía dar marcha atrás, simplemente no quería.

**~ Has cambiado, hijo.**

La voz de Zangetsu se abrió paso en la resignación, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo.

Eso era todo, el padre había venido aquí esperando convencer al terco muchacho, creyendo que si lograba alejar a su hijo de esa chiquilla, entonces Shirayuki desistiría del divorcio. Más en cambio, el hombre terminaba vencido y resignado.

Era la primera vez que veía a su hijo menor tan aferrado a alguien y feliz. . . no lo aparentaba, pero Zangetsu estaba agradecido con la Kuchiki por borrar el sentimiento de soledad y tristeza que desbordaron siempre los ojos de Ichigo.

**~ ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?.**

Zangetsu se rascó la cabeza.

Ambos, padre e hijo se miraron fijamente. No había palabras, no las necesitaban, eso era todo y así estaba bien. La verdad es que los dos ya estaban cansados de pelear.

Seguramente el matrimonio del padre ya estaba perdido, pero el de Ichigo. . .

**~ Vamos, Rukia te espera.**

Dicho esto, un par de policías abrieron la reja, dejando libre al muchacho de cabellos naranja.

Ichigo dudó por un momento, confundido, más se apresuró a escapar de su encierro. Su mirada no tardó en cruzarse nuevamente con la de su padre.

**~ ¿En verdad vas a ayudarme, viejo?.**

Tan solo una sutil sonrisa acompañó el silencio de Zangetsu, quien dejó caer su mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo, alborotándole los cabellos.

**~ Soy tu padre, ¿no es así?. Por supuesto que voy a ayudarte.**

Todas las palabras del pelinaranja se atoraron en algún lugar de su garganta. Estaba sorprendido, en verdad, pero no había tiempo para eso.

Los Kurosaki salieron rápidamente de aquel lugar; Kaien los esperaba en casa, tratando de evitar que Shirayuki se llevase a su hija.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Shirayuki fue muy cruel con Ichigo T_T .

Y quizá la odien un poquito más en los siguientes caps ¬¬' .

**.**

**.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

Creo que cambié bastante el carácter de Eliza para este fic.

No la odien o mejor dicho no me odien a mí por transformarla.

Me gustó que Mikihisa por fin se puso del lado de Hao.

* * *

**.**


	23. Devolverle la luz

**. ****Una princesa entre tinieblas .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo XXIII: Devolverle la luz._

* * *

Rukia había escuchado, aterrada, cada palabra que su madre compartió con el hombre que, según ella, era el más indicado, perfecto.

No es que su madre la hubiese vendido, aunque hubiese preferido que así fuera. La había entregado con tal confianza; la había regalado, maldita sea !.

La joven de ojos violeta se desconectó de pronto de todo a su alrededor, así que no reaccionó cuando Shirayuki se despidió de ella con un beso.

_"Ya se le pasará el enojo."_

Pensó la mujer, segura de que dejaba a su Rukia en buenas manos y que el mal humor era pasajero. Pero estaba tan equivocada.

Si la chiquilla no hubiese estado perdida en sus pensamientos, seguro le habría dicho lo mucho que la odiaba, pero no fue el caso y solo el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Silencio era todo lo que escuchaba. Su madre se había ido ya. Pero sabía que el hombre, cuyo nombre incluso desconocía, estaba en esa misma habitación.

**~ Mmm, yo. . . creo que no. . . no sé !. . .**

La Kuchiki prefirió callar ante la clara incapacidad de armar palabras en ese momento.

Nunca antes había tartamudeado de forma tan patética, pero es que igual. . . nunca antes había estado tan asustada. Rukia bajó la cabeza, se sentía tan desvalida. . . tan sola.

**~ Señorita. . .**

**~ Ichigo !.**

La pelinegra dejó escapar un chillido al escuchar la voz de aquel hombre que la acompañaba; tembló ligeramente al darse cuenta de que ese sujeto se acercaba a ella y le tomaba la mano.

Inevitablemente había pensado en Ichigo, pues bien sabía que no tenía a nadie más en el mundo y sin embargo. . . sin embargo. . .

**~ Oh, por favor, no llore. No pienso hacerle daño.**

Rukia alzó la mirada; unas cuantas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Por supuesto que tenía miedo, más esa no era la razón de su llanto. Es que extrañaba a Ichigo, quería estar con él, que, que. . . maldición, ¿dónde demonios estaba?.

**~ No sé si sirva de algo, o si sea correcto decirlo, pero creo que su madre. . . está cometiendo un gran error.**

Al saberse comprendida, la Kuchiki giró su rostro, completamente sorprendida.

De pronto, la voz de este hombre le parecía dulce y amable. . .

_"No lo había notado."_

Pensaba ella con alivio.

Tal vez el pudiese ayudarla a reunirse con Ichigo, era lo único que quería y en que pensaba, así que respiró hondo y se armó de valor.

**~ Disculpe, pero. . .**

**~ Kyoraku.**

Rukia sonrió sutilmente; al menos el tipo ya tenía un nombre.

Esa sonrisa cautivó al caballero, quien recordaba que ésta no era la primera vez que podía disfrutar de una de las sonrisas de Kuchiki Rukia.

**~ Kyoraku-san, yo quisiera. . . pedirle un gran favor.**

**~ Lo que sea, pequeña.**

La joven dudó por un segundo, pero tal vez no tenía otra oportunidad. ¿Y si él se negaba?. La chica sacudió ligeramente la cabeza; ¡ no !, él parecía querer ayudarla, así que. . .

**~ Verá, yo no puedo casarme con usted.**

**~ Esa nunca ha sido mi intensión. . . y no necesitas ser tan formal.**

Por alguna razón, aquellas palabras la lastimaron.

Él no estaba interesado en ella. Rukia curveó las cejas mientras sus labios dibujaban una mueca de dolor.

**~ Es porque soy ciega, ¿no es así?.**

**~ No, no. . .**

El hombre se apresuró a ella, acariciándole los cabellos.

**~ Yo. . . debo ser más de veinte años mayor que tú. Aunque me encantaría tener una esposa tan linda y joven. . . no podría obligarte. De todas formas, creo que la que no puede eres tú.**

La Kuchiki sonrió apenada. No debió hacer ese comentario, pero ya no se podía solucionar, ahora debía hablar de lo que realmente importaba.

**~ Yo ya estoy casada.**

**~ Vaya, no me lo esperaba, pero . . . ¿te parece si hablamos de todo este problema mientras bebemos café?.**

Rukia sonrió. Le estaba agradecida a ese hombre de tantas cosas, pero le estaría aún más si la reunía con su amado.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**_._**

**_._**

A la ojivioleta simplemente se le fue la voz al escuchar a Kyoraku.

Él había conocido a su padre, a su madre, incluso a ella. Este hombre fue colega de Jūshirō.

**~ Si lo ves de esta forma, el que Shirayuki te trajera conmigo, es porque nunca quiso entregarte a cualquiera.**

Le decía él, tratando de convencerla de ello.

De cualquier forma eso ya no le preocupaba ahora. . . ya no. Estaba demasiado sorprendida al saber que este hombre fue amigo de su padre.

**~ Alguna vez bromeamos sobre que yo podría desposarte. Quizá por ello, Shirayuki. . .** -Bueno, no tenía caso hablar de ello. Rukia estaba ansiosa por reunirse con Ichigo, nada más.- **~ Pero hay algo que no entiendo, Rukia. ¿Por qué sigues en las sombras?.**

La Kuchiki alzó el rostro; sus pupilas se habían tornado descoloridas y pequeñas por la pregunta.

Era burla, ¿no?.

**~ ¿Qué pretendes?.**

**~ ¿No lo sabes?. Pequeña, yo te atendí después del accidente.**

Así es. . . Kyoraku le había dicho a Shirayuki que tan solo debían esperar un par de semanas para poder someter a su hija a una operación para recuperar la vista. Pero su madre ya lo sabía. . . era enfermera.

Rukia se quedó sin habla. ¿Qué era todo esto?. Su madre le había dicho que la luz jamás volvería a sus ojos y ahora, Kyoraku. . .

**~ Ella no dijo eso, de hecho fue lo contrario.**

Kyoraku frunció el ceño. Shirayuki estaba más que perturbada.

El hombre cerró los ojos mientras recargaba los codos sobre sus rodillas, recordando la última conversación que tuvo con Shirayuki antes de que ella desapareciera con su hija. . .

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**_._**

**_._**

**~ Lo siento mucho, la niña sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que la ha dejado ciega.**

La mujer de largos cabellos bajó la mirada. Su familia se había desquebrajado en una noche.

Una pelea, su esposo ahora muerto y su pequeña hija que se le apagó la luz. Pero esto último tenía solución. . .

**~ Solo debemos esperar que sanen las heridas para operar y. . .**

Kyoraku guardó silencio al notar que Shirayuki no estaba escuchando.

Tan solo la escuchó susurrar que no quería perder a su hija también, que jamás permitiría que ella se fuese de su lado.

La mujer caminó lenta por el pasillo del hospital. . . esa fue la última vez que supo de ella, hasta ahora. . .

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**_._**

**_._**

**~ Kyoraku, te hablo.**

**~ Ah, disculpa, pensaba en. . . no importa.**

**~ Dices que con una operación se soluciona esto, ¿no es así?.**

El hombre susurró un débil "sí" mientras se perdía en los lindos ojos violeta de Rukia, que aunque opacos, deslumbraban con el valor que reflejaban.

**~ Entonces. . . ¡ devuélveme la luz !.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:

Natsumivat ((Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. A este fic le quedan dos caps; ya viene el final 0v0 .)) Zangetsu tuvo que aceptar que su hijo si quiere a Rukia, mientras que Shirayuki no da su brazo a torcer. Y bueno, en este cap se resolvió la duda de la vista de Rukia. Ichigo es el menor, no me di cuenta de que lo puse como el mayor y el menor al mismo tiempo, voy a corregir eso ^0^ . Ojalá este cap te haya gustado 0v0 .))

**.**

**.**

También fue difícil elegir un personaje para ser "aquel" al que Shirayuki le entrega su hija.

Me decidí por Kyoraku al ser amigo de Jūshirō. Aunque creo que Urahara hubiese sido buena opción ¬¬'.

**.**

**.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

Por fin, respuestas.

Es en este capítulo donde se revela todo, o lo que faltaba al menos. Por ejemplo, el que Anna este ciega. . . cuando no debería ser así.

Lo que se viene es el clímax y la resolución.

Me gustó cuando Anna se siente mal al saber que Silver no quiere nada con ella. Como que se sintió poco atractiva.

* * *

**.**


	24. Escapar de las sombras

**. ****Una princesa entre tinieblas .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo XXIV: Escapar de las sombras._

* * *

Ella hubiese querido que lo primero que sus ojos viesen, fuese a Ichigo. Pero estaba tan impaciente, que no pudo esperar.

La luz del día, las estrellas de una linda noche, las flores, la gente. Todo era tal y como lo recordaba y sin embargo mucho más hermoso.

Pero por fin estaba viviendo el momento que más había anhelado. . .

**~ Rukia !.**

Esa voz tan varonil, esa voz de la que se enamoró.

La pelinegra sonrió para luego arrojarse a los brazos del que, sabía, era Ichigo. No era fácil explicarlo, pero en el instante en que lo vio, supo que era él, a pesar de que esa era la primera vez que veía al hombre con el que quería estar por siempre.

Era su presencia, su aura. ¡ Maldición !, sabía que era él su amado y no necesitaba pensar más en ello.

**~ Rukia, Rukia.**

Al pelinaranja se le iba la voz, llamando a la joven mientras ella le llenaba de besos el rostro.

**~ Déjame verte. . . sí que eres apuesto !.**

**~ ¿Lo dudabas?. ¿A caso el real no concuerda con el que te imaginabas?.**

El Kurosaki le regaló una sincera sonrisa que la derritió.

La Kuchiki volvió a unir sus labios con los del chico. Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba demasiado. Esos días habían sido los más largos, dolorosos y desesperantes de su corta vida y sentía que si no se ahogaba en los besos del Kurosaki, se ahogaría en la amargura y la soledad en que estuvo y que parecía no querer dejarla.

**~ Yo nunca imaginé como eras.**

**~ ¿Por qué?.**

La chica se encogió de hombros, girando el rostro a un costado. Por miedo a formarse una imagen errónea o equivocada del hombre a su lado, aun cuando creía que jamás podría compararlo.

Tal vez porque le bastaban sus labios, sus manos, su cuerpo y su voz, que la pelinegra llegó a creer que no necesitaba nada más.

**~ Además, mi imaginación no es muy buena.**

**~ Enana.**

Y volvieron a besarse, ante las miradas casi indiscretas del resto de la familia.

Kaien trataba de mirar a todos lados, excepto donde esos dos, sin lograrlo. Incluso se aclaró la garganta, esperando que terminasen el beso, más no resultó. Así que el mayor de los gemelos terminó dándole la espalda a una escena que le rompió el corazón.

Por otra parte, Zangetsu sonreía sutilmente. Se sentía feliz por su hijo, por Rukia también.

Giró el rostro buscando a su esposa, seguro de que ella no compartía ese sentimiento. Pero Shirayuki ya no estaba, el moreno giró el rostro en tantas direcciones, buscándola y al encontrarla, no dudó en seguirla.

**~ No puede ser tan malo.** -Lo escuchó decir a sus espaldas.- **~ Aun queda la resignación.**

**~ ¿Y de qué me sirve?.**

**~ Es mejor de lo que crees.**

Zangetsu se sentó junto a la mujer, acariciándole una de las mejillas para luego sonreírle.

Está bien, ella había hecho todo cuanto pudo para separar a los muchachos, pero no lo logró, así que era tiempo de aceptar las cosas como son, de perdonar. Y él estaba más que dispuesto a perdonar a su esposa.

**~ Yo solo. . .** -La voz de Shirayuki se quebró de pronto; lágrimas resbalando por sus pálidas mejillas.- **~ Quería que Rukia no se separara de mí. Ese día, Jūshirō y yo discutimos por el divorcio y por Rukia, luego. . . ya sabes lo que pasó.**

La mujer se mordió el labio inferior.

No podía negar que se sintió feliz de que Rukia se quedase a su lado, aunque no por las mejores circunstancias. Además, su ceguera la haría depender totalmente de su madre.

**~ Pero no fue así.**

La voz de la mujer era apenas un susurro que difícilmente llegaba a oídos del Kurosaki.

**~ Lo sé, esa niña no soporta ser débil.**

**~ Para cuando me di cuenta, ella eran tan independiente como para creer que estaba ciega. La oscuridad no fue un impedimento para ella.**

Shirayuki ocultó el rostro entre sus suaves manos. Todo estaba bien después de todo. Eran felices, ella lo era, pero luego. . .

**~ Fue Ichigo. ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse?, ¿Por qué me la quitó?.**

El Kurosaki frunció el ceño, no muy contento con las palabras de su esposa.

La jovencita tan solo se había enamorado, ¿tan malo era?. Vivía para alguien más, así de sencillo, pero nadie le iba a arrebatar el amor de su hija, e Ichigo menos que nadie.

**~ Ya no puedes cambiar los sentimientos de nuestros hijos, pero si puedes hacer las paces con Rukia.**

La mujer dejó de cubrirse el rostro para mirar a su esposo, cuyas palabras le infundían tanto valor, tanta esperanza. Y vio el amor que ese hombre le profesaba. ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes?.

Ella no estaba sola y si su hija había encontrado alguien especial. . . ella también, y ya no estaría sola si es que Rukia no la perdonaba.

**~ Gomen nasai.** –Shirayuki se arrojó a los brazos del Kurosaki, abrazándolo con fuerza, sin poder ni querer detener las lágrimas que le estaban mojando la camisa. Estaba muy cansada.- **~ ¿Crees que ella pueda perdonarme?.**

**~ Sin duda.**

**~ Y tú. . . ¿lo harías?.**

El moreno sonrió; él ya la había perdonado, más un simple "sí" fue la respuesta que sus labios le regalaron a la mujer.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**_._**

**_._**

**~ ¿Cómo es qué. . .?**

Rukia abrió los ojos, mostrándole una linda sonrisa.

Ichigo no paraba de besarle el rostro, los parpados. Está bien, en ese momento era más importante un beso; lo necesitaban.

**~ Kyoraku me ayudó; tuve mucha suerte.**

El pelinaranja volteó a ver al susodicho, quien conversaba con su hermano. El Kurosaki le debía las gracias, pero. . . ¡ maldita sea !, después. Ahora solo quería abrazar a la enana hasta que le dolieran los brazos pues creyó haberla perdido, que jamás volvería a verla. . . y no le gustó.

Maldición, ¿por qué el amor era tan doloroso?. Ichigo quería volver a ser el hombre libre que alguna vez fue, tener las mujeres que se le antojasen y no depender de una sola.

El pelinaranja estaba obsesionado, necesitaba a Rukia con locura, tanto. . . que buscó nuevamente los labios de la chica. Él había sufrido, pero bien sabía que el dolor de la Kuchiki debió ser inmenso e insoportable.

**~ No me separaré de ti. . . ¡ jamás !. No de nuevo.**

**~ Ai shiteru !.**

Rukia se refugió en el pecho de su amado. Se sentía segura, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Ichigo la quería tanto como ella a él y la protegería. . . porque estaba hechizado, ella era su droga y no la podía dejar. Rukia era todo para él, y de ahora en adelante de lo único que no debía protegerla más. . . era de la oscuridad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:

**Natsumivat** ((Ojalá te guste la reacción de Rukia al ver a Ichigo por primera vez. En cuanto a Shirayuki, no le quedo más remedio que resignarse, aunque intentó a echarle la culpa a Ichigo, otra vez, al final no le quedó más camino que la resignación 0v0 . Ya solo falta un capítulo, espero que te guste el final. Muchas gracias por leer este fic 0v0 .))

**Maeda Ai** ((Shirayuki llevó al extremo su amor por Rukia, pero ya no pudo separar al ichiruki. Gracias por leer, espero te guste el último cap. ))

**.**

**.**

Las cosas se solucionaron en un solo cap, pero ya no quería alargar más la historia.

Lo mejor es que todo se solucionó al final y que el ichiruki está unido otra vez 0v0 .

**.**

**.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

Hola respuestas y soluciones, adiós problemas.

En verdad escribí capítulos y capítulos de problemas para al final solucionar todo en un solo.

Aquí la razón, muy válida al menos para ella, de que Eliza no quisiera que Anna recuperase la vista.

El siguiente capítulo es el desenlace.

Me gustó la conversación entre Mikihisa y Eliza. Hace ver más humana a la rubia, cosa que no hice a lo largo de todo el fic.

* * *

**.**


	25. Epílogo

**. ****Una princesa entre tinieblas .**

De: **PRISS**

_Primera versión_

_15-AGT-06_

_24-ABR-07_

_Versión Bleach_

_20-DIC-17_

_11-ENE-19_

_Capítulo XXV: Epílogo._

* * *

**~ ¿Todo bien?.**

**~ Hai.**

El Kurosaki le sonrió sutilmente a su novia, quien había recuperado esa frialdad que tanto le gustaba de ella.

Ichigo encendió el auto mientras eran acompañados por el silencio. No tenía mucho de qué quejarse, pero si extrañaba los días en que iba por ella a la preparatoria, como hoy; eso era ya muy raro.

**~ Para mi está bien.**

**~ Sí, bueno. . . ya no tengo motivos para preocuparme.**

Rukia giró el rostro, fingiendo ver el paisaje más allá de la ventanilla. Fingía. . . porque ahora si podía verlo, más no le ponía atención.

Podría decirse que ya todo estaba bien, que su vida era perfecta, podía. . . y no lo hacía porque las personas nunca están conformes con lo que tienen, siempre quieren cambiar algo. La Kuchiki, por ejemplo. . .

**~ Quisiera estar más tiempo contigo.**

Susurró, sin atreverse a mirar los ojos del pelinaranja.

Ichigo suspiró hondo, resignado. La tormenta había cesado, dejando tremendos charcos a su alrededor.

Shirayuki había aceptado la relación de esos dos, con la única condición de que fuese como novios, no como esposos. No quería verlos besarse todo el santo día, mucho menos que compartiesen la misma habitación y. . . bueno, lo que una pareja de recién casados no puede evitar hacer.

El divorcio de los padres se había cancelado. Sentía que era injusto y sin embargo. . .

**~ Estamos bien, ¿no crees?.**

El Kurosaki buscó la suave mano de la pelinegra, sin apartar la mirada del camino. Ella lo estrechó. No podía engañarse, ¿para qué?. Se sentía liberada, sin responsabilidades ni ataduras.

**~ Sinceramente, no estoy lista para la vida de casada.**

**~ Yo tampoco.**

El silencio que los acompañó después fue un tanto extraño. Agradable, al descubrir que sentían lo mismo al respecto, incomodo, porque sentían que algo les hacía falta.

Se preguntaban si su relación había caído en la rutina; sería el colmo después de lo mucho que les costó estar juntos.

Más luego, una traviesa idea cruzó la mente del muchacho.

**~ ¡ Escapemos !.**

**~ ¿Qué cosa?.**

**~ Solo hoy, escapemos.**

La pelinegra miraba sorprendida a su novio de cabellos naranja. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?. Ah, aahhh. . .

Rukia correspondió la sonrisa de su compañero. Le encantaba que se entendiesen con una sola mirada, era algo nuevo para ella. . . y le encantaba. ¿Hace cuánto que no hacían el amor?.

_"Desde que todo se solucionó."_

Pensaba la chica, llegando a la egoísta conclusión de que no le gustaba la solución de sus problemas. Extrañaba a ese hombre y si bien podía verlo, no significaba que eso fuese suficiente. Necesitaba besarlo, acariciarlo, sentirlo, fundirse con él con desesperación y loca pasión, loco amor.

Ichigo cambió el rumbo que llevaban.

**~ No se necesita estar casados para hacer el amor con la persona que amas.**

Rukia sonrió al escucharlo, abrazándose a él.

¡ Dios santo !, estaban rompiendo las reglas. . . otra vez, y estaba feliz.

La chica se moría por hacer el amor, por primera vez rodeada de luz; ver el perfecto cuerpo del Kurosaki, conocerlo íntimamente. Era lo único que sus ojos no habían visto hasta ahora, así que se saciaría de ello, porque las sombras se habían desvanecido.

Aunque ella bien sabía que desde que se enamoró de Ichigo, dejó de estar en las sombras. La llama de su pasión y su amor era tan intensa y sin embargo. . .

Rukia siempre sería su princesa entre tinieblas y él. . . él era la luz que no se necesita ver.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. Fin .  
**

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:

**Maeda Ai** ((Muchas cosas se solucionaron en el cap anterior, aunque algunos personajes tuvieron que resignarse a no salirse con la suya 0v0 . Ojalá el final te haya gustado. Gracias.))

**Natsumivat** ((Gracias. Tienes razón, Shirayuki terminó siendo la suegra cruel 0v0. Kaien, por otro lado, no podía quedarse con Rukia porque el ichiruki es mi favorito 0v0 . Espero que te guste el final del fic. Agradezco mucho que siempre leas mis fics. Muchas gracias 0v0 .))

**.**

**.**

No es que estén aburridos de estar casados, es que necesitaban algo más que tomarse de la mano ^¬^ .

Fue difícil adaptar este fic porque los personajes quedaron muy OoC, pero creo que valió la pena leer al ichiruki en esta trama ^^.

**.**

**.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

Se terminó T_T.

Creo que es la primera vez que quedo satisfecha con el final de uno de mis fics. Aunque al principio planeaba hacer de este último capítulo un lemon, pero así quedó y me gusta, sip.

Por cierto, está parte es bastante corta, pero creo que hubiese sido aburrido profundizar más en esta historia ^^´.

Me gustó que la pareja concuerda en no estar listos para la vida en matrimonio. Por supuesto, la soltería es genial.

* * *

**.**


End file.
